Star Wars Eons Episode II: Revenge of the Sith
by Coyote2486
Summary: Xur Eon convinced Ahsoka Tano to stay with the order, and so far, she has been quite satisfied with her decision. Three months later, she is now a Jedi Knight, and her former master couldn't be more proud. However, amiss the idea that the Clone Wars seem to be coming to an end, Xur becomes uneasy as he senses a plot to destroy the Jedi has been set in motion.
1. The Battle Over Coruscant

**Hello and welcome to my new project.**

 **This is** _ **Star Wars Eons: Revenge of the Sith**_ **and it is an AU version of the Revenge of the Sith movie that ties to my AU Clone Wars series. Here are the major differences:**

 **Ahsoka never left the Jedi Order, and became a Jedi Knight soon after rescinding her decision to leave. Xur Eon is her regular mission partner, but she still works regularly with Anakin and Obi-Wan. She is 16 years old, and Xur is still 18, which means their appearances aren't different, except for Ahsoka being slightly taller than before.**

 **I promise you it will be very different from the movie in a sense, since Xur and Ahsoka are the main characters, you will be getting their perspectives rather than Obi-Wan and Anakin's more often. I will be imagining it in the "Clone Wars" cartoon look, rather than live action, but you can do whatever.**

 **I will also be applying unfinished plots from the Clone Wars series and placing them in this as well. Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Battle Over Coruscant**

Her cockpit rocked as she came out of hyperspace, followed by a massive invasion force behind her. Cruisers, starships, and her longtime companion were beside her as she looked over the battle in front of her. Coruscant was a battleground that no one would want to be a part of. Separatist ships were in deep combat with the Republic ones likewise, and neither side looked capable of winning. She flipped a few switches above to activate her starfighter's guns.

"Welcome to the party boys!" she called through the squad's communications channel. She was rewarded with enthusiastic cheers for the impending battle from the fighters behind her.

"You're in charge Ahsoka…don't let us down," once voice joked. She could tell that he was smiling through his helmet even through the channel, knowing him so well. She looked over to his orange Jedi Starfighter and saw him give her a thumbs-up.

"Hey Xur, as long as you don't get in my way," she taunted back. She then watched as he unfolded his flaps at the sides of his fighter, prepared for the incoming battle. She did the same with her red fighter, with a few hints of green all around it. "All squads, get into attack position," she commanded as she spotted droid fighters engaging the Republic forces that were already fighting above the planet. Their sudden appearance seemed to have surprised them, and they didn't move to engage them quite yet.

"I've spotted General Kenobi and Skywalker, dead ahead!" Xur called out. Ahsoka looked more closely straight in front of her and noticed red and yellow Starfighters engaging the Separatist forces with their own battalion, or what was left of it.

"OK, we need to cut through the Separatist forces in order to pull them off Kenobi and Skywalker so we can land on Grevious' ship," she ordered, and got a "Yes General" from the clone forces assembled behind her. "Let's go!" she shouted and then accelerated her ship forward, the rest of her force followed suite. Xur came within range of the first droid fighter and he unleashed the full power of his cannons on it, destroying it quickly.

"One down…a million more to go!" he said, preparing to join up with Kenobi and Skywalker. The one thing he didn't expect however was to see Obi-Wan's ship infested with buzz droids, seemingly eating away at his ship, along with the fact that he was missing one of his wings. Xur chuckled.

"I see you're having a pleasant time Obi-Wan," he joked, now flying alongside him. Obi-Wan was clearly unhappy.

He grunted. "What took you two so long?!" he shouted, causing Ahsoka to laugh as she came up alongside her former master.

"Good to see that you've taken care of the situation master," she teased, pointing out how Obi-Wan's ship was in terrible condition. Anakin shook his head.

"There isn't much you can do out in the vacuum of space snips," he responded , calling her by her pet name. Xur flipped above their line and unloaded on the incoming fighters, destroying as many as he could. He could see Grevious' ship straight ahead, but the shields covering the hangar were still up as they approached it.

Ahsoka stayed still, pointing towards the ship. "Umm…aren't the shields supposed to be down?" she asked. Anakin looked around to regain his bearings. He had completely forgotten about it trying to save Obi-Wan from the buzz droids. He flipped his ship over Obi-Wan's and blasted the side of the flagship, causing a massive explosion to deactivate the shield. At the same time, the blast doors began to quickly close over the hangar.

"This is not going to end well!" Xur shouted as he pushed his ship to the limit, trying to make his way into the ship before the doors shut them out. To their luck, they all made it in just before they shut behind them, and all four ships skidded across the hangar. Xur was the first to eject from his ship, flying through the air and drawing two dual-bladed lightsabers. He landed and began to cut down the battle droids that met him. The orange blades spun deftly around him, almost encasing himself in an orange bubble or sorts, deflecting any incoming beams from the attacking battle droids.

Obi-Wan had done the same, ejecting from his ship and cutting down droids swiftly with each strike of his lightsaber. Anakin and Ahsoka had both elected to wait for their ships to come to a complete stop before hopping out, but they both came out with a vengeance, coming up back-to-back and deflecting any oncoming beams or cutting down the attacking battle droids.

"R2! Locate the Chancellor!" Obi-Wan ordered as the astromech popped out of Anakin's Starfighter. R2-D2 complied with a few beeps and made its way to an access point as the remaining droids were cut down. Xur returned his lightsabers and dusted his hands off.

"Some security detail," he commented, kicking one of the droid heads aside before grouping up with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka around R2. The astromech projected an image of the ship and highlighted the spire at the far end of the ship. Obi-Wan pointed to it.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from the top of that spire," he pointed out. Ahsoka nodded and scratched her chin.

"I've got a feeling Grevious is going to have the place locked down," she figured, getting a nod from Obi-Wan. Anakin gave the hangar a look around.

"I sense Count Dooku," he warned.

"I sense a trap," Obi-Wan added. Xur had his arms crossed but then pointed towards the hologram with his gloved hand.

"You two should go for the Chancellor. I think you could hold Dooku at bay while Ahsoka and I go for Grevious, creating a sort of diversion so you can get there without much trouble," Xur suggested.

"Just leave springing the trap to us," Ahsoka smiled. Anakin smiled back.

"Alright, but don't engage Grevious unless completely necessary," he ordered, getting a nod from Xur and Ahsoka before they took off down the hall nearest to them.

* * *

It wasn't long before Xur and Ahsoka had finally reached the elevators, and all they could do was wait for one of them to arrive. Xur hadn't changed much since Ahsoka returned to the order. His black helmet was still a trademark to his wardrobe, along with black being the recurring color of the rest of his gear. He still didn't wear a cloak, since he despised the overall look of one and the "baggy" style to it. He preferred the tighter clothing for his arms, keeping them completely covered by the sleeves of his robe and flight gloves. He still had his large arsenal of four different lightsabers, still interchangeable colors.

Ahsoka on the other hand had changed physically, but her clothing had remained relatively the same. She was about an inch taller, since her growing lekku added to her height. Xur was still a good five inches taller compared to her, but it didn't bother her in the slightest. Her knighthood had earned her a second full-sized blade rather than her shorter one, which caused her fighting style to change slightly, being able to go more on the offensive more often than not, something that went well with Xur's mainly defensive approach.

The elevator took its time to meet them, and that only prompted Xur to spark conversation. "So, what do you think is going to be waiting for us up there?" he asked. Ahsoka shrugged.

"I'm guessing thousands of murderous droids hell-bent on gunning us down…you know, the _usual_ ," Ahsoka joked, causing Xur to laugh behind his helmet. He then pulled her close to him with his arm, and she returned with her own.

"I think once we deal with the cowardice of Grevious here that we should take some time off…you know…away from the Temple," Xur suggested. Ahsoka laughed.

"Well, you can start by taking off that mask of yours so I could get a better look at that terrifying face," she said, knocking on his clear visor with one finger. Xur laughed.

"Not a chance," it was then that the elevator door opened, revealing many battle droids waiting inside. They held up their weapons, ordering them to stand down. Xur and Ahsoka looked at each other before they easily cut them all down and entered the elevator with a huff.

"They don't seem to be getting any smarter these days," Ahsoka added as she returned her lightsabers and pressed the "up" button on the elevator. Xur gave his dual-bladed lightsaber a spin before quickly returning it to his belt.

"No…no they don't," Xur nodded as the elevator climbed up the shaft. Everything was going to plan until the elevator came to an abrupt stop about halfway up. Xur sighed and then looked over to Ahsoka, arms crossed. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Wasn't me," she replied. Xur grumbled and shook his head. All he wanted to do was take down Grevious, not get stuck in an elevator on an entirely hostile flagship. Ahsoka patted him on the back. "Don't worry, we're not dead at least," she said before she knelt down next to the elevator controls and began to work her way into it. Xur looked up at the ceiling and then down to his lightsabers. His impatience was getting the better of him this time.

"There's more than one way out of here," he said before he drew his lightsaber and began to cut a hole in the ceiling of the elevator. Ahsoka shook her head as he jumped above and on top of the pod.

"He can never just let a girl work can he?" she whispered to herself as she removed the control panel and began to work with the internal components. Xur on the other hand was looking above, up the long shaft. He noticed no real way to climb up the smooth surface of the shaft, and could see that they still had a long way up anyway to the bridge of the ship. He noticed an entrance into the above level however, but the door was shut. He shook his head and then peeked back into the elevator pod.

"Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently. Ahsoka was still knelt down and pulling away at different wires that made up the control pod. She grunted every once in a while as she worked.

"Almost…could you cut me some slack? This is harder than it looks!" Ahsoka protested as she continued. Xur mumbled before he brought his head back above, giving the shaft another look. He heard a spark below and Ahsoka's voice. "Alright, I just need to…," suddenly, the elevator plummeted down the shaft. Xur jumped barely fast enough to grab ahold of the ledge above, leading to the elevator exit. He heard Ahsoka's scream as the elevator dropped. Xur grunted as he held on.

"Seriously? I thought you said you had it!" he whispered to himself as he hung above, watching the elevator plummet.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka got up after floating for a split second from the sudden drop of the elevator. She made her way to the panel once again and ripped out the connection she had just made, causing the elevator to stop abruptly, causing her to lose her balance once again.

"Dammit!" she cursed. "I thought that was certainly the one," she said as she went to work on the panel again, this time making the connection with the opposite wire. The elevator then began to move up again. She rose to her feet. "Ahh…that's better," she smiled as the elevator climbed above.

Xur looked down and noticed the now oncoming elevator moving towards him, and he climbed up onto the ledge and jumped, landing on top of the elevator at the peak of his jump. He struggled to make his way back into the hole he had created. He vaulted himself into the elevator pod and landed flat on his helmet, groaning from the impact. Ahsoka was leaning up against the side of the elevator with her arms crossed.

"Good to see that you're back," she joked as he slowly rose to his feet. He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his helmet with his gloved hand.

"Ugh…what was that all about?" he questioned, still shaken up from the rough landing. Ahsoka smiled and shook her head.

"You were up above…sorry," she apologized. "I didn't have time to warn you."

Xur shook his head and faced towards the elevator door. "Let's just try not to kill each other, since that seems to be the only thing that could kill us at this rate."

Ahsoka laughed. "I can agree with you on that,"

* * *

 **I'm going to call it there. These are a little more original than my previous series, so they won't be 4,000 words long. I'll be returning back to my 2,000+ word average, just so I can release these to you guys faster, rather than all in one sitting. I unfortunately will be updating it seems once every two weeks since school has really taken up much of my time right now. Please leave a review, follow/fav if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Grevious and the Droids

**Chapter 2: Grevious and the Droids**

The elevator doors slid open, allowing Xur Eon and Ahsoka Tano to step out and into a hallway. Xur looked down both ways of the long hall and noticed nothing more than a long walk, and he was tired of walking, despite the fact that Ahsoka almost killed him with the elevator they were just on. He needed that bit of thrill to keep him going at least.

"Which way?" Ahsoka asked. Xur looked both ways again and then focused right. He flicked his head that way and she nodded, taking off with him. When they were near the junction ahead, droidekas rolled in from the oncoming passage.

"Destroyers!" Ahsoka shrieked as they both unlocked their parts and activated their shields, sending oncoming fire towards the two Jedi. Xur jumped out in front and spun his two dual-bladed lightsabers in front of him, deflecting every beam coming their way.

"Flank them!" Xur yelled as he focused to hold his lightsabers in place. Ahsoka wasted no time deactivating both of her lightsabers and jumping above the shield Xur had formed. She deftly grabbed onto a pipeline above and swung across and back behind the destroyers. With that, she snuck a lightsaber into each of their shields and ignited them, cutting them down quickly. Xur stopped spinning his sabers and returned them to his belt, Ahsoka doing the same. He walked up to her and they fist bumped before continuing down the hall.

"I think we're getting a little _too_ good at this," Ahsoka joked. Xur rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself. Next time they'll set magnaguards, and those bastards are nasty," Xur answered, with a slight chuckle at the end. Ahsoka shook her head unconvincingly.

"Nothing we can't handle."

Xur nodded. "That's why we're such a great team."

* * *

Anakin's blue lightsaber flashed on each side of him as it slashed through the air, being met by an equally quick crimson one. He kept on the offensive, not allowing his opponent to get the upper hand. Rage fueled each blow with more power. His master, Obi-Wan was down and unconscious, pinned down by a fallen platform. He had no idea if he was alive, but he knew one thing; Count Dooku would not make it out of this ship alive.

He slashed down towards Dooku's head, but the Sith Lord stopped it with his own. Anakin wasted no time attempting to strike him once again, but they ended up locking sabers once again.

"Your friends are weak," Dooku spoke. "Obi-Wan is frail and broken. Xur Eon is nothing but a lost child caught between the light and the dark…and your padawan with submit to the Dark Side!"

Anakin pushed Dooku's saber back with all of his strength. "Never!" he shouted before unleashing a flurry of lightsaber slashes towards him, frantically trying to bring the Sith to his knees. Eventually, the older warrior could keep up no more, and Anakin removed both of his hands from him. Dooku's saber flew above him, landing in his opposite hand. As Dooku fell to his knees, he crossed both sabers near his neck, and all the Sith could do was watch.

"Good Anakin good!" the Chancellor laughed from his retrained seat. "Kill him," he finished with a smile. Anakin looked over to him with a shock. The Chancellor's smile disappeared. "Kill him now." Dooku looked to the Chancellor and then back to Anakin, fear plastered on his face. Anakin wanted to do it more than ever, but he knew full well that it wasn't right. He was a Jedi, not a murderer.

"I shouldn't," he replied. The Chancellor wasn't letting up. Anakin could sense the man's intense hatred for Dooku.

"Do it!" he said menacingly. Anakin contemplated his options. He could let him go, but where would he go? A penitentiary wouldn't hold him long, and he would be executed anyway. Maybe it was best to end him now. Then it hit him…what would Ahsoka or Obi-Wan do? Obi-Wan would take him to the Republic in chains, try him and have him locked up and rot for the rest of his miserable life. Ahsoka wouldn't kill him, but get him on death row any way possible. Either way, Dooku would die…he deserved it.

Then, Anakin's communicator rang.

* * *

Ahsoka's back was pressed against the wall of the pathway she was on. The coming junction was filled with oncoming beams from super battle droids, destroyers, you name it. The junction was impassible at this point. She looked across the way to see Xur pressed up against the wall as well.

"Anakin, come in!" she shouted into her communicator. The signal buzzed for a few seconds before she could hear her former master's voice through it.

"What is it Ahsoka? I'm a little busy here!" he sounded through the communicator. The togruta Jedi looked back towards the end of the hallway and then pulled back as beams raced past her, inches away from her face.

"We're in a bit of a situation here!" she yelled over the noise. She watched as Xur popped out from his cover and drew both dual-bladed lightsabers, spinning them in front of him, deflecting all incoming beams.

"What kind of situation?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka grumbled as she looked back towards the incoming force of super battle droids marching down the hall. Xur threw one of his dual-bladed sabers down the hall, cutting down a large amount of the coming droids, but bounced helplessly off the destroyers and back to him, which he jumped back into cover to avoid the barrage of beams.

Ahsoka turned back to her communicator. "Let's just say they know we're outside the bridge!" she shouted, grunting as beams deflected off the corner of the wall she hid behind. She heard Anakin sigh in the background.

"Obi-Wan is unconscious and I've apprehended Count Dooku, so we can't assist you," he said, much to Ahsoka's displeasure. Suddenly, the beams stopped flying by them and she heard the droids lock their arms back into place. She turned the corner and saw the droids file aside, and revealed a magnaguard in the doorway. Xur silenced his lightsabers and stepped out into the hallway. Ahsoka took his side, still connected to Anakin. The magnaguard then became three as two more appeared behind it, and then it was revealed.

"Grevious," Ahsoka growled. "I'll call you back master."

"Ahsoka wai-," Anakin yelled before she cut the transmission. The metallic cyborg walked from behind the guards and took his space in front of them. He laughed in the mechanical voice the two Jedi knew too well.

"Ahsoka Tano and General Eon…we've been expecting you," he said in a menacing tone. The magnaguards behind him ignited their spears, giving off the electrical buzzing sound. Xur crossed his arms and stared down the cyborg from behind his helmet.

Ahsoka scoffed. "Same could be said for you. We heard your defecting respirator from the hangar bay." She let a smile occupy one side of her lips as she stared him down.

Grevious coughed and then growled. "I think it's time we finished what we stared on Florum, little togruta," he growled as he shed his cape.

Xur shifted his stance. "Yes," he said, drawing two dual-bladed lightsabers. "And this time you won't escape." It was then that Xur and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers, causing Grevious to laugh as his arms unclipped into four, and four lightsabers ignited. Xur gave both lightsabers and spin and got into his battle stance.

"You take the magnaguards…I've got a little score to settle," she suggested to Xur, in which he nodded.

"Just try to leave some of him for me," he said, and Ahsoka gave him a smirk. On that note, Xur and Ahsoka took off down the hall, and Grevious along with his guards followed suit. When they met, Xur flipped over the cyborg, locking his lightsabers mid-air to stop the attack. He then landed behind him and engaged the guards, deftly parrying each attack from the three droids, and used a few force pushes to single them out.

Ahsoka met Grevious head-on, locking her lightsabers with his four. The cyborg was stronger than her by a large margin, and she strained under the pressure. Grevious used one arm to attempt to get through her defenses and land a blow, but Ahsoka quickly saw this as an opportunity. She caught him off guard by pulling her lightsabers away, causing him to stagger forward as she stepped backwards. She then used both arms to force push the general back, but the cyborg dug his lightsabers into the ground, significantly slowing his travel.

Xur was able to cut down one guard by singling it out, but he was locked into a stalemate with the other two, which kept on him mercilessly. He then switched tactics, going for a dual-blade and a single blade, using the dual-blade for defense and the other for attacks. He parried a few more attacks before they locked together. Xur then jumped in the air, twirling his sabers around him, and then unleashed a wave of force energy when he hit the ground again, causing the guards to careen into the side walls.

Ahsoka decided that locking sabers with Grevious was going against her, so she allowed the cyborg to flail his lightsabers all around her, dodging each attempt to strike her. She then jumped over him with a flip and swiped at his back with her saber, but he was able to use one of his sabers to block it, and then flipped behind Ahsoka, grabbing her with one of his feet and bringing her face to his as she struggled. He laughed.

"Looks like time has run out for you tiny Jedi," he taunted before he reared back to impale her, but turned when he heard Xur's lightsabers cut down the last two of his guards and was sprinting towards him with a rage-induced yell, his lightsabers burning crimson. He was forced to throw Ahsoka away in order to parry the masked zabrak. Xur relentlessly pressed the attack, each strike becoming more rage induced than the last. He then raised his single-bladed lightsaber laced with force lightning and locked with Grevious' lightsaber, but the increased range of the lightning locked onto the cyborg, bringing him crashing down with a shock. Ahsoka was still lying on the floor, winded or unconscious, Xur couldn't tell.

Xur was about to give Grevious a finishing blow, but the ship suddenly dropped, and everything was sideways. The hall was suddenly a pit, and Xur grabbed onto a railing on the wall, while Grevious fell back into the bridge, locking the door behind him. Xur growled and looked up to Ahsoka, who was now dropping from above. He grunted and jumped, catching her limp body and then jumped off the side of each wall before he reached the junction, in which the crossing path was now the stable side. He flew in, landing hard on his back, keeping Ahsoka on top of him. He grunted from the hard landing but sat up, looking down at Ahsoka in his lap. She looked OK, but the impact from Grevious' throw must've knocked her out. He picked her up and laid her against what was the floor of the hall, sitting up. He stood up before giving her a last look and looked around the hall. He knew they were close to the bridge, and they didn't have any place to go, so staying was his choice.

He then tried to contact Anakin, but all he got back was static. Grevious must've jammed their comms as soon as he got back in charge of his vessel that was now careening towards Coruscant. He then heard Ahsoka cough a few times before she came to, and he kneeled down to her, taking his helmet off. He placed his gloved hand on the back of her head to help her come back to her senses. She looked around groggily.

"Did I miss something?" she asked. Xur nodded.

"Well besides the fact that the ship has been inverted and Grevious ran away again…no not much," he replied, getting a smile from her. He then helped her up to her feet, but she yelped as soon as he released her to stand on her own, and fell to the side of the hall. Xur got back to her aid and helped her back.

"Easy, easy…Grevious gave you a real beating," he warned her. Ahsoka shook her head and tried to stand again, but to no avail. Xur growled. "Stop! I'll help you, just sit down. There isn't much we can do when the ship is like this anyway."

Ahsoka grimaced and then nodded as he set her back down on the floor, and he sat down next to her. Xur chuckled. "I remember that mission on Florum…with those kids…heh…had to bust you out of the clutches of Hondo Onaka."

"Yet you forget that it was me who got the pirates on our side," Ahsoka reminded him with a punch in the shoulder. Xur pushed her a bit to the side.

"They never had me anyway…don't you remember," he said as he waived his hand in the air acting like he was holding something.

Ahsoka smiled. "You can have these back now," she quoted. The two laughed it out. It was their first time in a long while to just let out happiness. They laughed until their jaws hurt and had tears in their eyes, enjoying the moment after such a close call.

Xur rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears from his face as his laugh died down. "Yeah…that was a good one," he finished. Ahsoka then looked up to Xur and scooted a bit closer to him until she was up against him. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head up against his chest. There she closed her eyes and lost herself in thought, feeling his breathing and heartbeat, his two hearts at that she remembered. The zabraks were quite strong, born with two hearts, likely to help with their liveliness and intensity…something Ahsoka found very desirable.

Suddenly, the ship shifted, reverting back to normal, which they were able to cope with easily by hugging the floor. As soon as the ship flattened out, they rose to their feet, or Ahsoka tried to. She grunted and stumbled, but with the help of Xur, she was able to stand. She then tried to contact Anakin, but got static.

"Don't bother, Grevious is jamming our comms," Xur said, causing her to grumble. The sound of droids sounded from the coming hall. Ahsoka shrieked quietly.

"Droids! Stay hidden!" she said. The two Jedi ducked into a nearby room, and peeked out the side. There they saw Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Chancellor captured and being escorted towards the bridge. Anakin and Ahsoka met eyes, and she saw a slight nod from him, and she knew what that meant. They both waited for the patrol to pass before they popped back out and looked down the hall, seeing the door close just in time.

Ahsoka growled. "We have to help them!" Xur put his arm out in front of her.

"They already know we're here! We need to trust them and wait for the signal," he suggested. She realized that he was right and kneeled back down behind him. It was a long wait, but they eventually heard the sound of R2 and the clash of lightsabers, and that was their cue. Xur and Ahsoka burst down the hall, lightsabers drawn. Xur used the force to open the door and came out with his lightsaber spinning quickly, finding droids in a blur. Ahsoka noticed the Chancellor being taken away by a few droids, and she cut down the droids, freeing him.

"My thanks Ahsoka," he thanked, getting a nod from her as she kept her stance to protect him. Xur kept his lightsabers moving, deflecting any beams and cutting down droids, and once he felt there were none left to threaten him, he stopped and regained his focus. He noticed two magnaguards cut down, and Obi-Wan and Anakin cornering Grevious. He quickly hopped over the control stations to help them. Grevious laughed.

"You lose General Kenobi!" he said before he threw a lightning staff into the blastshield, causing it to shatter, and a vacuum began to suck them out of the ship. Xur, Anakin, and Obi-Wan grabbed onto the control station before they were sucked out into space. Ahsoka and the Chancellor were able to keep behind the command chair and avoid it. Eventually the threat came to pass, and the shields covered up the hole, stopping the vacuum.

"So nice of you to join us!" Obi-Wan greeted Xur as they rose back to their feet.

"We were a little busy," Xur replied with his excuse as he looked around the bridge, watching the fleeing droids. Ahsoka and Anakin were hard at work cutting them all down and Xur and Obi-Wan didn't have to do too much to help. Suddenly, alarms rang, and the screen above them flashed.

"All of the escape pods have been launched!" Anakin cried.

"Grevious!" Obi-Wan growled. Having little choice, the Jedi took a seat at the main controls of the ship. Anakin gave the controls a look and didn't find them too familiar to a Starfighter, but nonetheless, they would do.

"Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Xur asked. Anakin got settled in his chair.

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing," he replied as he began to fiddle with controls of the ship. The planet was approaching them quickly, and the atmosphere began to burn the outside of the ship.

"Well?" Ahsoka asked from behind. Anakin shook his head as he continued to mess with buttons and controls he could barely understand.

"Well…under the circumstances I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant, strap yourselves in," Anakin commanded as the ship descended further. "Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins," he continued. The ship still continued at an alarming speed towards the planet, but he could tell that the ship was slowing. It was going well until the ship rocked violently. Once it stopped, Anakin looked back to the others. "We lost something."

Obi-Wan looked around at the indicators. He was shocked by what he found. "Not to worry, we're still flying half a ship."

"What?!" Ahsoka shrieked as they continued towards the planet. The ship began to pick up speed as it formally entered the planet. Xur looked around as they broke the cloud barrier, noticing the city. He laughed.

"Remind me to never work with you two again!" he joked as the ship continued. Obi-Wan managed the ship's stability while Anakin guided it through. Obi-Wan pointed ahead.

"There's a landing strip straight ahead," he pointed out.

Anakin shook his head. "We're coming in too hot!" The ship rocketed towards the strip. They all braced themselves as the ship impacted, skidding across the ground. They took a watchtower along with them as they skidded along. After a long skid, the ship came to a crashing halt. Xur let out a sigh of relief and padded Ahsoka on the back, causing her to laugh.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Another happy landing."

* * *

 **Nice, the Coruscant series is done! This chapter was quite a blast to write, and I hope to get one more out this weekend. The next one will be much less action-packed…in fact the next few won't have too much action, but no worry, I will make them interesting. By the way, the Florum incident I quoted will be an extra episode in** _ **Eons**_ **, so you aren't unaware of what reference I made. If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review!**


	3. Old Friends

**Chapter 3: Old Friends**

The skyline of Coruscant passed by in their window as their transport descended on the Senate Building. It landed with a small shift, and the door opened, letting its passengers out onto the platform. Xur and Ahsoka came out first, fooling around as usual, and then followed by the Chancellor, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. As the Chancellor made his way towards the senators and politicians, Obi-Wan stopped at the exit.

"Are you coming master?" Anakin stopped to ask, Xur and Ahsoka taking his side.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Oh no, I'm not brave enough. I'm not for politics, and I have to report to the Council. Also, someone needs to be the poster boy." Ahsoka chuckled, causing Anakin to look back at her and glare.

"Wait a minute, this operation was your idea," he pointed out.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Let us not forget it was you who saved me from the buzz droids, and you killed Count Dooku, and carried me unconscious on your back."

Xur cleared his throat. "Also, Ahsoka and I had to pull _out_ of our invasion of Skako while Captain Raven finished the job."

Ahsoka also stepped in. "And like always, we had to bust you two out of trouble, again." She then fist bumped Xur with a smile. Obi-Wan and Anakin simply looked at each other and then back at them.

"You're welcome. We're off to the temple. Master Windu has informed me that we have some _presents_ waiting," Xur said before he and Ahsoka laughed off away from the two. Anakin shook his head.

"I think I trained her a little _too_ well, don't you think?" Anakin joked. Obi-Wan smiled.

"No, I believe that Ahsoka has become her own brand of Jedi, a sort of combination of your antics and Xur's attitude, which means that she won't have any problem with cockiness." Obi-Wan then turned back to Anakin. "I'll see you at the briefing." Obi-Wan then boarded the shuttle, leaving Anakin alone at the Senate Building.

* * *

Xur and Ahsoka made their way down the steps in the Jedi Temple and into a long hall. The large windows filtered light into the hallway as other knights walked the opposite way.

"So where are we going?" Ahsoka asked. Xur kept walking down the hall and chuckled.

"We're looking for Master Windu. He told me that after we made it out of Skako he would have something for us," Xur informed her. Ahsoka let out a slight nod as they pressed on down the hall. Like normal, Xur knew where Windu could be: the Council Chamber or briefing room. However, after a long walk, he found him outside of these two.

Xur and Ahsoka found themselves in the Jedi Armory, which already got Xur riled up. The place looked like a clone barracks, but much more sophisticated and "Jedi-like" in a sense. They found Mace Windu looking over weapon blueprints and battle tactics it seemed. He turned towards them with a smile.

"Ahh, Eon and Tano, the two knights who don't know how to lose," he commented as they entered the armory. "How was Skako?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Ehh, just filled with murderous battle droids and Coruscant wannabes. Planetary control has been achieved."

Mace nodded, and then turned back towards his blueprints, picking up the datapad. "Well, since Xur has been so successful, and has a fondest for helmets, we need him to take this new armor we've been developing for a spin," he said, handing Xur the datapad. The red-skinned zabrak gave the pad a look. The armor was like a combination of clone-trooper armor and Jedi upgrades, but the blueprint didn't give him a clear look at the other details.

Mace then turned to Ahsoka. "For you, an old friend is here to accommodate you with a few armor upgrades," he said, and then stepped to the side. Ahsoka looked forward with an eyebrow raised, and she quickly recognized who was waiting for her.

"Fixer!" she exclaimed in elation. The clone commando still had his green and gray armor, but with a few more stains and dents from last time. He chuckled from behind his helmet with his arms crossed.

"It's been a long time Commander…since Bomis Koori IV right?" he greeted her with a handshake. "Wow…you look…older!" Fixer commented on her longer lekku, which was beginning to curve atop her head. Ahsoka chuckled.

"It's General, commando, and yes it's great to see you in one piece. How are the others?"

It was then that Mace silently ushered Xur to a side room, leaving Fixer and Ahsoka alone. Fixer chuckled. "Fine as usual, and we still are yet to come back empty-handed after a mission. It's great to see that you've reached your promotion! You definitely deserve it. After what you did on Bomis Koori, and the fact that you fought to the end to prove your innocence, I knew that you were something."

Ahsoka blushed. "Wow…thanks Fixer," she replied with her hand behind her head. "So uhh…what's the deal with this?"

Fixer raised one finger. "Ahh! That reminds me! We put together a little something for your next missions." He then stepped aside and pulled out a rolling cart from behind him. "Consider it a gift from Delta Squad."

Ahsoka looked down at what was laid out in front of her on the cart and she instantly smiled. It was a black jumpsuit, definitely form-fitting, but it was complete with lightweight armor plating in the gray color of Delta Squad. The right forearm was outfitted with a datapad as well, seemingly used for communications and other sorts, along with armored gloves as well.

"We all pitched in on the design. The datapad was my idea, while Sev implemented camouflage capabilities. Scorch made this nice and blast-proof, and he assures you that nothing will get past the armor. Now, the Boss went in a bit deeper," he then paused, reaching behind him and shuffling through his backpack until he found what he was looking for, and then showed it to her. Her eyes lit up almost instantly. "He did a little digging on Shili and came up with this. He wanted to make sure you still had a bit of 'you' in the outfit."

What Fixer held in his hands was a gold headpiece for in between her horns and the top of her forehead. It was common for togrutas that were of age to wear something like it, and since her padawan beads had been removed upon her knighthood, it would fit in great. She reached out for it and Fixer placed it in her hands. "It's…beautiful," she said, and then hugged Fixer. The clone commando took it as a shock at first, but returned it quickly. They broke up after the quick hug.

"I guess I'll relay that to the Boss," he joked, getting a laugh from Ahsoka. She couldn't believe that they would do such a thing for her.

"Thank you…I can't wait to try it on!" she exclaimed. Fixer nodded.

"Well, I better get back to the boys. I hope that we'll be assigned together before this war comes to an end," he added before making his way out.

"I hope so too. Working with you guys was too much fun last time," she replied with a wink. Fixer chuckled and then bid her farewell.

* * *

Not long after they had been accommodated with their new armor, Ahsoka and Xur were called to the Council Chambers to be a part of the next session, something that rarely happened among the Jedi knights. News was going around that General Grevious was yet to be located, and the Council was debating the finishing blow to the Separatists. After they had heard of this, they assumed that they would be a part of the final campaign to end the war.

Ahsoka was clad in her new suit that she had just received, and Xur was in his new armor. It was white and sophisticated, and was only known as "Experimental Jedi Armor" to everyone (AN: Yes, the skin in The Force Unleashed II is the same thing. Look it up). The helmet was a retractable one, as it unfolded and folded back over his face at his command, a feature that he loved.

Before long, the two Jedi were in the Council chambers, standing on the outside side-by-side, watching Anakin stand in the middle. They were shocked when they found out why.

"Take lightly, the Chancellor's request we do not," Yoda said in his aged voice. "Find disturbing this new appointment we do."

Anakin nodded. "I understand master." Ahsoka couldn't believe it. Her master was going to be a part of the Jedi Council at such a young age. However, she saw the Chancellor's appointment as unneeded. He had trained her to be a full Jedi Knight, and it only made sense at this point.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master," Mace Windu informed him. Ahsoka shook her head in wonder, while Xur looked over to her. Anakin would not take this well.

"This is outrageous. It's unfair! How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?!" he exclaimed his frustration. Ahsoka was about to step in to defend him, but Xur put an arm out in front of her. She looked at him to see him shaking his head, and she knew he was right despite her displeasure.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker," Mace ordered sternly. Anakin looked around the Council to find some sort of sympathy, but only found it in Ahsoka. Xur and Obi-Wan seemed fine with it.

"Forgive me, master," he apologized with a bow, and then made his way to an open seat, obviously frustrated.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, but are unable to locate General Grevious," Master Mundi reported from his holocommunication.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, he may be," Yoda added. "The outlying systems, you must sweep."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We don't have many ships to spare." Xur shook his head. They were brought here for a reason, and he didn't want to listen to them debate over the General.

"May I suggest something?" Xur asked with a raised hand. Ahsoka looked at him from behind quizzically as he made his way towards the center of the chamber. They looked at him with purpose. "I say that chasing after Grevious means nothing if we don't take out the Separatists all together at their heart."

"What are you suggesting?" Master Windu asked. Xur chuckled.

"Well, I say that we launch a full-scale invasion of Raxus and occupy the CIS government, therefor forcing some sort of surrender."

The Council members began to converse with each other, whispering to themselves. Yoda scratched his chin.

"Hmm…find this plan interesting, I do."

Master Windu stepped in. "I don't see why that wouldn't work, but gathering the forces to take out such a heavily guarded planet won't be easy. It will take many ships and troopers."

Ahsoka then took his side to join him. "We could use the _Pride of the Core_. It would render the Separatist blockade irrelevant."

Yoda nodded. "Send with you enough clones to take the planet we will, along with other Jedi Masters to aid you."

Ahsoka wasn't finished. "May I request the deployment of Delta Squad on this mission, along with Captains Rex and Raven?"

Mace nodded. "We will supply you with all that you require for the invasion," when no other Jedi seemed to have any issues with the plan, he nodded. "It's settled then. We'll dispatch you as soon as we have assembled the fleet and your troops. May the Force be with us all."

* * *

"What kind of nonsense is this?!" Anakin growled as he, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Xur walked back down the windowed hall of the Jedi Temple after the Council meeting. "Put me on the Council and not make me a Master?! It's never been known in the history of the Jedi! It's insulting!"

Obi-Wan shook his head and then stood in front of him and the group. "Calm down Anakin, you have been given a great honor. To become a member at your age has never happened before!" Ahsoka looked up to her former master at his side and shook her head.

"But why? He's trained me better than anyone else probably ever could!" Ahsoka stepped in to defend him.

Obi-Wan sighed. He obviously wasn't pleased with this either. "The problem is that he's too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes with Jedi affairs."

Xur moved to take Obi-Wan's side. "Skywalker, I'm with you until the end but it's true. The Chancellor has been making me feel uneasy with his latest moves."

Anakin shook his head. "I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council."

"But it's what you wanted," Obi-Wan cut him off. "Your friendship with the Chancellor seems to have paid off."

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"It has _everything_ to do with this Anakin! The Chancellor wants more control over the Senate, and now the Council. That's why you're on it! To fill the Chancellor in on what the Council is discussing!" Xur tried to reason with Anakin. Although Ahsoka remained on Anakin's side, she had little sympathy for the Chancellor, since she received little respect from him, if not any.

Anakin clenched his fist. "That is a lie!"

"Enough!" Obi-Wan shouted, and the group's bickering died down. "Anakin, I am on your side, and I didn't want to put you in this position."

"What position?"

Obi-Wan sighed with his head down and then slowly walked towards the closest window. "The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

Anakin cocked his head as he made his way towards the window as well. "They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!" Anakin shook his head and growled. "Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "This assignment is never to be put on record." Ahsoka rubbed her forehead and grimaced. All of this was making her feel uneasy.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man. He befriended me ever since I arrived here," Anakin was beginning to lose his patience.

"That is my you must help us! Anakin, our allegiance is with the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired. Use your feelings, something is out of place!" he pleaded to his former padawan.

Ahsoka stepped in. "I…agree," she said, and Anakin turned to her almost with the look of betrayal. "Let's all be honest, the Chancellor hasn't shown me any respect, and I'm about your closest companion. It doesn't make sense for him to be so attached to you, and the fact that he's been the Chancellor this long isn't right. Certainly, you can see that can't you?"

Anakin shook his head. "What you're asking me do is against the Jedi Code, against a mentor, and a friend, that's what's out of place here. Why are you asking me this?"

Obi-Wan looked away and then back at Anakin. "The Council is asking you."

* * *

 **I'd like to apologize for being out for so long. I've been really busy these days and it's difficult to update. If you're wondering what Xur's outfit is, just search "Experimental Jedi Armor", and it will show you. In regards to Bomis Koori IV, if you read the latest Chapter of** _ **Eons**_ **, that story will be there for you! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review!**


	4. Separate Ways

**Chapter 4: Separate Ways**

The Jedi Council had once again been assembled upon the eve of the coming invasion of Raxus to discuss the final details for the Separatist surrender. Once again, Xur and Ahsoka were called to observe, as they were key elements to the final process. However, no one in the chamber was expecting the news Anakin had brought.

"The Chancellor believes General Grievous is on Utapau?" Master Mundi asked once Anakin had finished his statement from his council chair. Xur couldn't help but crack a smile from the news.

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the chairman of Utapau," he finished. Yoda folded his hands together and rested his chin in the image of his hologram, since he was off in Kashyyyk.

He grunted before speaking. "Act on this we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Move quickly and decisively to decide our course of action." The rest of the council nodded in agreement.

Anakin stepped in. "The Chancellor has requested…" he hesitated, wondering if he should even attempt to ask. "…that I lead the campaign."

Ahsoka nodded. "I don't see why not. Master Skywalker has had multiple encounters with the General, and knows his tactics well." Anakin met eyes with Ahsoka, and they both gave each other a slight nod. The council seemed to look at her with raised eyebrows, except for Obi-Wan, who nodded.

"While your observations are correct Master Tano, I believe a different choice we must make, one with more experience," Yoda suggested. Ahsoka crossed her arms, baffled.

"I concur. Master Kenobi should go," Master Mundi suggested to the contrary. Obi-Wan seemed satisfied, since he had been in many situations with the General.

Xur shook his head. "Why don't we send both? The tandem of Skywalker and Kenobi will almost certainly get the job done."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes I agree. Sending the both of us will make the job easier." He flashed a look to Anakin, and saw a smile on his face. He felt an atmosphere of uncertainty all around the council chamber, but nonetheless, Mace Windu seemed to be convinced enough.

"Very well. Masters Kenobi and Skywalker will be dispatched to Utapau, while Masters Eon and Tano will lead the invasion of Raxus, and with that force a Separatist surrender," Mace Windu concluded. "Council adjourned."

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Xur walked down the pathway that lead to the loading bay of a Venator-Class cruiser prepared to head for Utapau. Gunships flew overhead, and clone troopers could be heard marching below as they were loaded on to the ship. They went on about their previous adventures and how it would all end after the war was brought to a close.

It wasn't long before they came to the loading ramp, and they both took respective sides according to their accomplices. Xur nodded. "Well, it looks like this is it."

"Yes, we will be sure to give Grievous a warm welcome," Obi-Wan joked. Anakin then looked to Ahsoka.

"Well, my former padawan, it looks like the fate of the Clone Wars is in your hands," he said. Ahsoka nodded, but looked down a bit, almost depressed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Ahsoka looked up, rubbing her shoulder. "It's just, a lot to take in. Just looking back at the war and seeing all that it has taken from us. It's rough."

Anakin smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about them. They've done all they could. This is war; people will die before it ends."

Xur nodded with his arms crossed. "Then let's make sure they haven't died in vain," he said. "Us four Jedi can end this war in one fell swoop."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Of course. We haven't failed before, and I don't plan on starting now." She sounded confident, but deep down she felt uneasy. It all seemed too simple. This war has proven that it could very well last forever, and now all of a sudden the Confederacy was falling to pieces, one leader after another. Something else was going on. Ahsoka's comm channel then beeped and she tapped into it.

" _General, the Pride of the Core has been officially prepped for departure. We await your arrival,"_ a voice she recognized as Rex called in.

"Alright Captain, we're on our way," she responded and then switched the communication off, nodding to Xur. "That's our cue." Ahsoka and Xur then waved and turned back towards the continuing path, until Anakin called to them.

"Ahsoka!" he called, prompting her to turn towards her former master. "May the force be with you."

She smiled. "Goodbye Master Skywalker, and may the force be with you."

* * *

The shuttle ride was not bad for their standards, since it was complete with a welcoming party of troopers to salute the coming invasion. Ahsoka and Xur both looked out the window at the many Venator-Class cruisers they flew by, all assembling for the respective invasions of Raxus and Utapau. The sheer size of the two fleets was impressive, but they were nothing compared to the _Pride of the Core_ , which officially was Ahsoka's flagship for the mission. She wondered why Xur was so quick to pass up the opportunity to control the entire invasion. He kept assuring her that she was the one for the job.

However, Xur was always that way. He had a sort of overconfidence with her, almost as if he saw her as invincible, a word that she used lightly. She was no stranger to leadership, but an entire fleet on the Separatist capitol was a tall order.

Nonetheless, she was in charge, and she was going to make sure that she got the job done. They both stood on the bridge, surrounding a hologram table with the image of Raxus in front of them. They were joined by Captain Rex and Captain Raven as well.

Ahsoka pointed to the capital city. "This is going to be the main focus point of our invasion. We take this, we take the planet and the war is over." She paused and looked at the surrounding blockade they had recently scouted. "In order to break the blockade, I'm going to take a squadron of Starfighters to get us through. Xur, you're going to take Captain Raven and the 502nd Legion along with us and initiate the invasion. I want you to rush the Confederate Senate building head on, and the _Pride of the Core_ will provide orbital bombardment. I will take Delta Squad to the top of the building, and we will have them surrounded."

Rex rubbed the back of his head. "And what about me…General?" Ahsoka chuckled.

"Oh Rex, you've got the best part of it," she then zoomed out of the city and back to the blockade. "You're going to lead the 501st Legion to board the Separatist flagship, and take out Admiral Trench once and for all." She said with the slam of her fist. Rex chuckled.

"Well, I like the idea, but the 501st Legion is infantrymen, not marines," Rex asked. Ahsoka shook her head.

"You're smart Rex, I think you'll be able to figure it out," Ahsoka joked.

"Of…course…General."

Xur then clapped his hands together. "Alright then _boss_ , sounds like a good strategy. What do you think Captain Raven?"

The purple and white armored trooper smiled. "I think I'm ready to scrap some clankers, that's what I think."

Ahsoka nodded. "Alright then, this meeting is over. Get some sleep troopers; you're going to need it." Captain Raven and Rex saluted and then walked away from the table and from the bridge. As soon as they left, Ahsoka sighed heavily, causing Xur to scoff.

"Are you OK?" he asked with a smile. She looked up and definitely looked exhausted, almost drained. Xur nodded. "OK, _you_ need some rest."

Ahsoka then popped her head up and rubbed her eyes vigorously. "No I don't. I'm fine," she replied, almost yawning.

Xur rolled his eyes. "Ahsoka…you look miserable. Come on, you really need to be on top of your game for tomorrow," he tried to convince her.

She shook her head. "No…I need to be on the bridge. My soldiers need me," she stubbornly pressed on. Xur sighed.

"Hey…I'm just trying to help. I think that you need to take your mind off of this for a bit. It's driving you insane, I can tell," Xur continued, and this time, he seemed to get through to her. She rubbed her eye with her palm as she walked towards him.

"Well, if you say so I guess," she replied as he put his arm around her to guide her out of the bridge. They passed many clones who saluted them as they passed, and waved off each of them. They eventually reached Ahsoka's quarters and shut the door behind them, locking it. She dropped onto her bed almost like a log, proving his early suspicions. She then turned onto her back and looked up, closing her eyes as Xur watched. He almost felt like a burden was removed as she lay in front of him. She looked so peaceful for once, after her frantic actions in the past hour or so. He almost couldn't peel his eyes from her, not because of her form-fitting suit, but mainly for her tranquility; her quiet self.

"Xur…not now," she said out of nowhere, catching him off guard. "There's too much at stake for that now."

He shook his head. "What are you talking about?" he tried to shake it off.

Ahsoka finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "I can feel your eyes burning a hole through me."

Xur growled. "Why not? You know what a relationship like this entails right? It's OK to do something like this every once in a while."

Ahsoka got up from her bed with some newfound energy. "No Xur! It's not OK! If we were ever discovered, we'd be expelled for sure!"

Xur scoffed and crossed his arms. "That didn't seem to affect your decision to stay," he retaliated. Ahsoka shook her head as she knew he was right. The only _reason_ she wasn't in the underworld of Coruscant was Xur's feelings for her. She would've kept walking down those steps without him present, never to be seen again. She would've failed Anakin, herself, and everyone else who depended on her. It would've been the worst decision of her life.

She sat back down and looked down at the floor. Xur sighed and took her side. "Look, I'm sorry I mentioned it. I know that was a very tough time for you and I don't have the right to talk to you like that."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, you're right. I owe you a lot. You definitely held my life together in my darkest time."

Xur shook his head. "You don't owe _me_ anything, and you never will. What happened during those days should never have. What Bariss did to you was unthinkable, and we've taken care of that. I've made it my purpose to make sure that you feel like you belong, because you do. The Council has no idea how important you are to the order."

Ahsoka then finally looked to him and embraced him tightly. "Thank you Xur. You've always been there for me."

Xur returned it vigorously. "To the ends of the galaxy if I have to."

* * *

 **Short one, I know, but if I keep going this chapter will be 4,000 words, so nahhh. The next chapter will be the invasion of Raxus, so look forward to that at least! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for the read!**


	5. The Invasion of Raxus

**Chapter 5: The Invasion of Raxus**

 _To the ends of the galaxy_ , such a sweet thing to say. Ahsoka couldn't quite keep her mind off of what she and Xur discussed a few hours ago. She tried to think of something uplifting before the coming invasion in order to calm her mind. Meditation wasn't working for some odd reason, so she resorted to simply lying down and letting her thoughts drift in her quarters. This seemed to work, but thoughts of Xur seemed to be the dominant topic in her mind at this point. The commitment to her that he had displayed made her feel desirable in a sense. Being stuck around a bunch of men that followed your orders didn't really add to her social experience. The only clone who she could really talk to in that way was Rex, but even he wasn't nearly the same as Xur.

Rising from her bed, Ahsoka made her way out of her quarters to check on Xur, since he moved to his own soon after their discussion. She turned to the door next to her and opened it, and saw him sitting on a sofa of sorts. However, he had stripped himself of his armor and was only left with the gray under-robe. His red face reeked of stress, and it seemed like she may be the reason for that.

Ahsoka shut the door behind her. "Are you alright?" she asked. Xur's blue eyes flashed over to her. He nodded.

"Yeah…," he then sighed. "I'm just wondering what's going to happen after the Clone Wars. You know, what will I do?"

She nodded and noticed his posture, arms spread out across the top of the sofa, his back stiff and straight. He almost looked like a statue. "You look tense, did I stress you out?" Ahsoka then made her way behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

Xur groaned. "No, not you in particular. The Republic has been seemingly in turmoil for the past few months, and it doesn't seem right anymore."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes as she kept working on his shoulders. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Xur sighed. "What I mean is Obi-Wan was right about the Chancellor. He's been in office far too long by now. All of these amendments to the constitution, and his use of Anakin to keep an eye on the Council have definitely made me question his intentions."

The togruta knight nodded. "I agree, but you need to focus on this invasion. In order for this to succeed, I need you to be in top shape. You're the most important part of the plan. Let all of that stress you out later."

Xur chuckled. "Well I'll admit that you're making it easier for me," closing his eyes as she kept up the massage. "Man, I've needed this for a while." He felt as his shoulders loosened up, and the fact that Ahsoka had her hands on him made the feeling that much better. Ahsoka smiled as she continued, getting some satisfaction from his muscular frame. After a few more minutes, she received a message from the bridge.

She removed her hands from Xur's shoulders and answered. "This is General Tano," she greeted, and then heard Admiral Yularen's voice from the other side.

"We're a few minutes from Raxus general, we await your arrival," he reported.

"I'm on my way," she responded and then cut the communication. Patting Xur on the back, she said, "Go ahead and get ready, I'll be waiting at the bridge for you." Xur nodded and then watched her leave his quarters and travel down the hallway.

* * *

Ahsoka stepped through the door to the command bridge of the _Pride of the Core_ and was greeted by clone officers with a salute.

"Attention! General on deck!" one shouted, and everyone was standing at attention in a flash. Ahsoka noticed the assembled Delta Squad waiting by the holotable, saluting as well.

She raised her hand. "At ease troopers, let's get to work!" she commanded, and every officer was back to their station and working away. The togruta could hardly keep herself from sprinting towards Delta Squad and giving them all a giant hug, but she had to maintain at least a small amount of professionalism. She instead walked to them and shook Boss's hand.

"Delta Squad is prepped and ready for action… _General_ Tano," he greeted. "I see that you received the armor we had commissioned for you."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes of course. I can't believe you four could go to such lengths to get me such a high quality set of armor. I thought you guys were too busy for your own good!"

Scorch chuckled. "When we're not scrapping clankers, we're usually looking to improve ourselves in some way, and we saw that doing this for you would do that for us. It's a win-win you see?"

Ahsoka laughed. "I see Scorch," she then noticed that they seemed ready for action, so she called them towards the table. She turned on the hologram of the Raxus Senate building as they assembled around. "This is our target. Our mission is to infiltrate the building from the roof to corner the Senate while General Eon and Captain Raven lead the 502nd legion from the surface. I have reports that the roof is fortified for a large invasion, but not for a small task-force team like us."

"I like this mission already," Sev spoke up with a chuckle. "Let's just hope General Eon can keep up."

Ahsoka scoffed. "I don't think that'll be a problem, but of course. We will be going in without any backup, and our success is imperative. I hope you're ready for war."

Boss nodded. "Delta Squad has never failed a mission, and we won't be starting now, I can assure you General." The Commandos then filed out of the command bridge to the main hangar, where Ahsoka would join them shortly. As soon as they exited, Xur walked in, clad in his Jedi armor. As soon as he spotted Ahsoka, he made his way to her with a smile on his face. They then shook hands, and Admiral Yularen joined in.

"Now that you're both here, we can begin the invasion shortly. We have nearly reached Raxus," he informed them. "I'll inform the other admiral on the opposite bridge."

Xur and Ahsoka both had puzzled looks on their faces. Before Yularen walked off, Ahsoka stopped him. "Wait Admiral, who else is assigned to the fleet? I thought you were the one in charge," she asked.

Yularen raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting. The _Pride of the Core_ can't operate with only one Admiral. I thought you knew that Admiral Tarkin was also assigned."

Xur plastered the best smile he could possibly muster. "Oh…great," he responded with every hint of sarcasm. Yularen shook his head and made his way to the holotable. Xur turned to Ahsoka and whispered violently. "We are _not_ working with that lunatic!"

Ahsoka was clearly upset, but she didn't let it show in her response. "What's done is done. Right now, we have a war to end, and if Tarkin wants to succeed, then he's an ally."

Xur shook his head and looked at her like she was insane. "How?! After what he did to you, you're going to just let it go?! He would've had you up against a firing squad in a heartbeat!"

She still didn't let up. "Yes, I don't like him, but we have to let it go! He's too important to my plan and we need his cooperation."

Xur growled and looked away. "Fine." They both reluctantly followed Yularen to the table, and the Admiral pulled up the image of Tarkin. Xur couldn't even keep a normal face when he saw him. His arms almost crossed on their own and he wore the best face he could. Tarkin didn't seem to take any sort of notice to their surprise.

"Good day Admiral and Generals. I take it we are prepared to start the invasion?" he asked. Ahsoka and Xur both looked at each other before responding.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes. We've prepped all fighters and gunships for the assault. We will be launching in five Admiral Tarkin."

"Affirmative General Tano, we will fire when ready," he replied and then cut the communication. Without hesitation, Ahsoka nodded to Yularen and then ushered Xur towards the exit. When they entered the elevator and the door shut, Xur laughed.

"I guess this is it. The fate of the galaxy is in our hands now," he smiled. Ahsoka punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't mess up on me now," she joked.

"Not a chance."

* * *

Ahsoka's fighter rocketed through space, and the _Pride of the Core_ flew by from under her. Behind was an army of hundreds of republic fighters, and they eagerly followed the Jedi General. They were then followed by the gunships, carrying almost the entire 502nd Legion, and Xur himself. To back all of this up was the massive fleet of Venator-Class Star Destroyers and the _Pride of the Core_ itself. Their opponent was at least 3 Lukrehulk Battleships and countless frigates to support them.

The togruta General turned on her comm channel with the turn of a knob. "Alright soldiers, this is it. The fate of the Republic depends on this mission," she then took a long sigh. "I know what you've all been through has been tough…we've lost many allies, friends…brothers," she closed her eyes for a second and then reopened. "We will all never forget their sacrifice….their sacrifice for the freedom of innocents in the galaxy. So let's not let their deaths go in vain. Let's pay that price for peace, and a peace where evil does not exist in the galaxy," Ahsoka looked forward and noticed vulture droids approaching her quickly. Her determination began to set in. "The price is high…but it's a price I'm willing to pay!" She then smiled as she locked her s-foils into attack position. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one…General Tano out."

The channel was instantly filled with battle cries from clones as they prepared for the oncoming wave of droids, and she smiled. "Troopers! Attack!" she shouted. As soon as she finished, time seemed to slow down as the two sides crashed into each other at full force. She deftly dodged each beam heading towards her and blasted more vulture droids than she could count. Her focus was so powerful, and she spotted any fighter seemingly before it appeared into view. She felt in command of the moment, almost with a sense of invincibility. As soon as the final fighter passed, time seemed to speed back up as she relinquished her intense focus. The blockade was now right on top of her, and the _Pride of the Core_ was right behind her, punching a hole through one of the Lukrehulk battleships, breaking it up into useless pieces. The fire behind their fleet was next to unstoppable.

Ahsoka took this chance to accelerate her ship right past the blockade, and the gunships were right behind her. She tapped into the comm. "Xur, we're entering the atmosphere! Get your troops ready for the assault!"

"Copy that Ahsoka, we'll be ready for your signal!" he shouted back. Ahsoka then focused on entering Raxus, and the front of her fighter turned a bright orange as she rocketed through the atmosphere. Soon, she was in the cloud cover, not able to see anything. Her ship rocked as she struggled to hold it steady through the turbulence. Before long however, she appeared on the other side, and the landscape was under her. She had only been to Raxus once before, and it looked no different from the last time. She looked towards the horizon and saw the capital city in the distance.

"The target is in sight!" she shouted, but was immediately followed by anti-aircraft fire barely zipping right by her. She used multiple maneuvers in order to stay ahead of their shots, but she heard a few gunships take hits behind her and plummet for the surface. She growled in frustration as vulture droids appeared in front of them as well, and she cut the speed on her fighter to be beside Xur's gunship. "Incoming vulture droids," anti-aircraft shells exploded near her, causing her to pause. "Get your gunships down there with whatever you have!" She then flipped a few switches and contacted the _Pride of the Core_.

"What is it General Tano?" Admiral Tarkin responded.

Ahsoka dodged another shell coming her way. "Tarkin! We need you to take out the anti-aircraft cannons! They're ripping us apart!" To Ahsoka's horror, she saw as Xur's gunship took a hit, and struggled to stay in the air. "Xur?! Are you alright in there?"

She heard a loud grunt and then saw as the gunship doors opened temporarily, and Xur flipped out and on top of the gunship. "I'll see to it personally that we reach the surface!" he shouted through the comm channel. Ahsoka watched as he drew both of his dual-bladed lightsabers and proceeded to deflect laser fire and force-push AA shells away.

Tarkin then responded to her request. "General Tano, we have nearly gained control of the Raxus orbit, and Captain Rex has boarded their command ship. We will begin orbital bombardment." Aboard the _Pride of the Core_ , Tarkin watched the last Lukrehulk battleship explode into nothing. He then turned towards his officer. "You may fire when ready." He ordered. The massive republic flagship then began to charge its hypervelocity cannon, and a green beam of light rocketed from the ship towards the planet.

Back in the atmosphere, Ahsoka watched the beam of light rip through the air and meet one of the heavy AA cannons head on, and it exploded. She smiled and then met the incoming vulture droids at full force and shot down as many as she could. Xur was still atop the gunship, and he used force lightning to destroy the fighters as they passed by. Another shot then ripped by, and it took out the other cannon as well. With both AA cannons taken care of, they were able to pass through the wave of droid fighters, and the surface was right in front of them.

"We have reached the surface Ahsoka; go on to your rendezvous point! We'll take it from here!" Xur called to her through the channel.

"Copy that Xur, good hunting!" she responded, and then rocketed her Starfighter towards the center of the city. As soon as she reached the senate building, she ejected, and landed on the roof quietly. There, she found Delta Squad waiting for her.

"About time you reached us. What took you so long?" Boss asked her. Ahsoka shook her head.

"Not everyone can hide behind a cloaking device, commandos," she then looked to the entrance hatch and flicked her head towards it. "Come on now, into the belly of the beast." Delta squad nodded and forced open the hatch, and they descended below.

* * *

 **There's the first part of the Invasion of Raxus. I decided to cut it here since 2,500 words is a nice place to stop. I hoped to make Ahsoka the main focus in this since I'm assuming that's what people came here for. I also wanted to add Admiral Tarkin as a little twist to the battle, and we'll see how that turns out in the end. If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Belly of the Beast

**Chapter 6: The Belly of the Beast**

The gunships touched down in a large plaza, and then proceeded to unload their cargo as quickly as they could. Their cargo was two walkers, five heavy cannons, and thousands of 502nd Legion troopers. From one gunship stepped out Captain Raven, the highest ranking soldier of the elite legion. His phase 2 purple and white armor was easy to pick out among the other troopers, since he was the only one with ARC armor. The gunship he had stepped out of had taken the biggest beating out of all that actually made it to the surface. The fact that it was still intact baffled him. He then remembered the reason why that was, and looked to the roof of the gunship. There stood General Eon, the Jedi he had served since he was pulled out of the 501st Legion. His new white armor had suffered a few black smudges already, since he basically rode the top of his gunship to the surface.

General Eon was an interesting Jedi. He didn't hold the same restrictions that most Jedi did when it came to collateral damage, similar to General Skywalker. The two were so alike in many ways, their confidence, fearlessness, and will to win. He remembered how fast Korriban fell under Eon, and he couldn't imagine how fast it would fall alongside Skywalker. His power was just unparalleled, even at such a young age.

Xur slid down from the top of the gunship and landed with a _clang_ of his boots. Raven crossed his arms upon his arrival, since he knew how Eon didn't like salutes for some reason. "Done having fun General?" he asked.

The masked zabrak cracked his neck. "You call _that_ fun? That was absolutely terrifying," he joked as he moved towards the center of the plaza, the sounds of battle still filling the air. They maneuvered through the gunships and troops in order to coordinate their attack. "What did we lose?"

For what he thought would be the only time during this invasion, Raven relayed the good news. "We only lost two squads of troopers, but one tank did go down as well. Other than that, everything made it to the surface intact. General Tano did a great job protecting the gunships."

"She does a great job with a lot of things," he replied, and unfolded his helmet from over his head. "That's why _she's_ in charge."

Captain Raven stopped for a second, clenching his fist. Xur sensed his feelings and looked back at his companion, who looked forward as soon as he looked back. The Jedi cocked his head, "What's the problem Captain?"

Raven sighed, and then spoke up. "Sir, are you sure that her plan will work? Having the General out of contact with the rest of the force is taking a huge risk,"

Xur raised an eyebrow. "You think she's not up to the task?"

The clone shook his head. "Absolutely not sir. I know full well what she's capable of, and along with the commandos, I'm sure she'll complete her task. It's just our end. We're in the middle of the enemy capital. I think without her input we'll sustain much more losses than if she was here." When Eon didn't respond immediately, he shuddered. "It's not a knock against you, but-,"

"It would be better if she was here as well," Xur finished. Raven crossed his arms again and nodded. He sighed. "I agree with you Raven, but cornering the confederate senate will induce a fear so terrible that they will have no choice but to surrender," he then placed one hand on Raven's shoulder. "That is why I believe this plan will work, and that is why I trust General Tano. Her confidence feeds ours, and _that_ is why her forces are _invincible_. That is why _I_ gave up the command, because I can't achieve that kind of leadership…and I probably never will."

With that, Captain Raven was convinced. He was right about General Tano. Her forces never failed to will their way to victory.

* * *

Sev turned a dark corner, rifle trained forward. All he could see was a hallway, lined with piping and other hardware. It was dark, since they were crawling through the "attic" of the senate building. The commando turned to the others and signaled that it was clear. Scorch shuddered.

"Ahh, I don't like this place. It reminds me too much of that Republic Cruiser we infiltrated," he complained. He then looked back to Ahsoka as they progressed down the hallway. "General, what is this place anyway?"

The togruta kept focused forward, looking for droids who could appear. "These are the maintenance tunnels of the confederate senate building. Intel showed us that these run through the building and are used as escape hatches if need be."

Boss chuckled. "Ah, so that's why we're using these: to prevent any of the senators from escaping and to slip in undetected. Good one General," Ahsoka nodded, and they kept moving through the shaft until it became too dark to see. "Switch to night vision," Boss ordered. The commandos pressed a few buttons on their helmets and were then able to see through the consuming darkness. However, even Ahsoka's senses could guide her through the darkness. When Boss looked back to her like he was waiting for something, she was confused. "General, I suggest that you do as well."

Ahsoka looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about Boss? I don't have any kind of nightvision on me," when he cocked his head, and the others chuckled, she figured that something else was going on. "What, did I miss something?"

Boss shook his head and placed one finger on her gold headpiece. With that, she felt tiny gears move into motion, and before she knew it, her eyes were covered by makeshift goggles. Boss then pressed a small button on the side, and she was able to see through the darkness. She was thoroughly impressed.

"Uh, thanks I guess?" she said and Boss signaled for them to keep moving. Through her vision, Ahsoka was able to see almost better than if there was light, along with the added feature of a tactical interface. They progressed through the tunnels until the sound of destroyers rolling filled the air. "Get down!" Ahsoka shouted, and each commando took cover behind the large crate in front of them while she jumped to the ceiling, holding herself up. When they passed by, Ahsoka signaled for them to move on quietly.

"That was close," Sev sighed as Ahsoka landed next to him. Fixer was ahead of the group, and he scanned the coming junction for any hostiles.

"It's clear up ahead. Lose the nightvision too, it's light enough to see," he informed them. Ahsoka tapped on her headpiece and her goggles folded back up. The hallway that crossed theirs' was white, and seemed like the main pathway of the maintenance tunnels. The togruta looked down at her datapad and brought up the map of the tunnels she was given. She was right about her assessment. They had reached the hallway that lead straight to the senate chambers.

"What's our next move?" Boss asked her. Ahsoka then projected the map through her pad, and highlighted the hall they were on.

"We'll follow this path straight to the chambers. There we will meet up with General Eon and the 502nd, cornering the confederate leaders," she then gave each of them a look. "The path will be filled with droids, but I know we'll be able to handle it."

Boss cocked his rifle. "It's what we were born to do General; they don't stand a chance against us." With that, they progressed through the pathway.

* * *

"Get down!" Xur shouted as Vulture bombers rocketed above them, and explosions filled the area around them. Next to him, Captain Raven ducked, holding his two blaster pistols near him. Behind Xur was a path carved through the city, 502nd troopers taking cover and firing at the droid resistance. Heavy cannons could be seen in the distance, firing massive shells on the city and decimating the defenses.

As soon as the vultures passed above, Xur drew two dual-bladed lightsabers from behind his cover. "Come on! We need to keep moving!" he shouted as he hopped over his cover. There he met heavy resistance, and had to deflect many beams before his troops could join him. As soon as he sensed Raven behind him, he charged forward, cutting down more droids than anyone could count. He tried his best to keep himself in the light, but his hatred for the Separatists and desire to defeat them now broke that, and his lightsabers were soon blazing crimson.

He kept pushing his troops forward until they reached the cover of a large, roofed plaza, safe from bombers, and were able to stop. Xur panted heavily and looked down at his lightsabers and saw the intensity of red they were at. Captain Raven approached him without any fear.

"We've secured this position General, and we're only a half-klick from the senate building," he informed him, arms behind his back. Xur was still panting, but he was slowly regaining his focus. Raven scoffed. "I take it you'd need General Tano right about now."

Xur shook his head and straightened his back, deactivating his lightsabers. "She'd definitely make this easier," he waved around his face as he deactivated his helmet. "She's good at fixing…this."

Raven nodded. "Like you said, she's good at a lot of things." Xur nodded as the yellow in his eyes dissipated.

"Ah, that's better," he groaned as he felt his light side returning to him. He then waved for his Captain to follow him. They walked past many groups of soldiers and eventually reached their two tanks they had for the assault. "We need to create a plan to reach the senate building. We'll meet General Tano and Delta Squad in the chambers and bring an end to this pointless war."

"Yes, let's definitely do that," Raven added as they brought up an image of the coming field and prepared for the next advance.

* * *

Ahsoka looked down from behind her cover, but a laser bolt impacted the corner, spraying debris in her face and she pulled away. She got a glimpse of their destination: the hatch that lead to the senate chambers. However, what stood in front of them were two destroyer droids and a lot of angry super battle droids. Delta Squad kept up their fire, slowly working through the droids. If it were up to her, she would've cut the droids down by now, but the destroyers made it impossible for her to maintain against their numbers.

She looked across the hall and saw Boss coordinating his troops against the advancing force. They had almost no space due to the narrowness of the hallway. It was designed to be impenetrable against destroyers.

"Charge out!" Scorch shouted and hurled a thermal detonator at the group of battle droids, taking out a good chunk of them in their way. However, they looked above in horror as the ceiling opened up and more were dispatched to take their place.

"Ah! They just keep coming!" Sev shouted in frustration. Ahsoka jumped out in front to deflect the incoming fire. All they could do was fall back. The togruta knew what she had to do.

"Hold this position Deltas!" she shouted, and then charged the super battle droids with her sabers flying.

Boss raised his hand in protest. "General! What are you doing?!" Ahsoka began to cut down the droids.

"Completing the mission!" she shouted back as she ripped through the droids, but more replaced them behind her. Boss watched as Fixer charged the droids, using his rifle and fists to take down the droids trying to flank her. Sev and Scorch followed his lead to protect their General. It was at this point that Boss realized the gravity of their mission. It was for the end of the Clone Wars, and it was his duty to finish it. He joined them, using everything he had to push through the droids.

Ahsoka eventually pushed through the last row of droids and charged the destroyers. They fired at her relentlessly. She did her best to deflect the beams, but a few slipped past her defenses, and she felt one hit her hip. She yelped in pain, but kept pushing, focusing on protecting her vital organs, and left other parts of her open. She felt them, all of them, beams hitting her shoulder, elbow, and eventually her knee. Nonetheless, she pressed on, and heard and explosion behind her. The shock pushed her forward enough for her to be able to get a saber into each droid's shield, and she cut them down.

It was then that she collapsed. The pain took over, and she could feel it in her arms and legs as she hit the floor. The sting was almost unbearable. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and it pulled her up to look forward. It was the helmet of Fixer that filled her vision. "We destroyed the dispenser General, the droids won't be coming anymore," he told her. When she nodded but almost screamed from her injuries, Fixer pressed her towards the floor. "Relax General, you've sustained heavy injuries."

She grunted. " _Vode an_ ," she said as the other deltas assembled around her and her vision faded to black.

* * *

Ahsoka's eyes began to flutter open, but the sudden rush of light caused her to shut them quickly. She felt…healed, but very stiff, as if her limbs had not moved in a few days. There were things attached to her, mainly her right hand. She also had a massive headache, and she placed her unwired left hand on it. A presence shifted when she did this and she could hear footsteps moving towards her. A hand was then placed in hers and she instantly felt a force connection upon contact. It was Xur.

"Ahsoka?" she heard him ask. The togruta groaned as she barely opened her eyes to let her pupils adjust to the lighting. "It's OK, you're safe now." She then opened her eyes fully and noticed that she was in some kind of medical room.

"Where am I, what happened?" she asked. Xur smiled.

"We did it. We did it Ahsoka. We forced them to surrender. The war is over," he informed her. "I've also received word that Obi-Wan and Anakin succeeded as well. They've already returned to Coruscant and await our arrival."

Ahsoka then felt a wave of relief rush through her as he finished. The war she was a part of for so long was finally over, and they had won.

"You've already been through the bacta tanks. You took almost 20 bullet wounds, but none of them hit anywhere serious, so you're going to be OK."

Ahsoka kept rubbing her head, which still felt as if it was on fire. "Who got me out?"

"Delta Squad did everything in their power to protect you. We met them in the chambers where we got you to the _Pride of the Core_. Heh, even Tarkin had a good few things to say about you."

The togruta clenched his hand as her headache intensified and she groaned in pain. "My…head,"

Xur pulled up a chair under him and he sat down next to her bed. "The doctors said the meds they used on you would give you a headache, but they were needed to accelerate the healing process."

Ahsoka finally looked to Xur. She could sense the exhaustion in him. He had obviously been through a lot physically, and emotionally. Her head then spiked again causing her to yelp. Xur placed his hand on her head, and tried in some way to ease the pain she was in. He shook his head. "You know, they told me what you did. You really are crazy, aren't you?"

She shook her head and groaned. "You would've done the same." The pain in her head was obvious. He wanted nothing more than to make it stop for her, but he couldn't. He didn't know how. Ahsoka then reached up with her wired hand and placed it on his cheek. "Stop worrying about me, please. I'll be alright."

Xur shut his eyes roughly, trying to push back the feelings that filled his mind, but to no avail. "I….can't help it Ahsoka. It hurts too much." She then moved her hand to the back of his neck.

"Then I know I won't regret this," she said and then pulled his head to hers and they kissed, finally able to let go of everything they had been holding back for so long. Xur then placed both hands on her face, and continued to shower her with emotions.

Outside of the room, Captain Raven walked by, proud of what he had accomplished. He was about to check on Ahsoka, since Xur hadn't left the room in a few hours, but as soon as he reached the door, his communicator rang. He then kept moving past the room and answered it. A hooded figure appeared as a hologram.

"Captain Raven," he said in a broken, deformed voice. "The time has come," Raven narrowed his eyes, confused. The figure then finished.

"Execute Order 66."

* * *

 **I apologize for being off schedule, but I still was able to finish this chapter! I hope that this leaves you on a bit of a question mark, wondering what Captain Raven will do next! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Betrayal

**Chapter 7: Betrayal**

Xur and Ahsoka kept their lips locked together, neither one wanting to spoil the moment any time soon. It was their time to let go of all restraint that held them back. With the war over, the need for secrecy was no longer an issue and neither one cared if they were expelled at this point. The zabrak was still relaying his emotions onto his female companion until he felt a great disturbance in his senses. He pulled his head away abruptly and looked toward the door.

"I sense it too," Ahsoka said, noticing his quick reflex towards the doorway. She felt something…familiar…but somehow sinister. Xur grabbed one of his lightsabers and stood in front of Ahsoka, ready to protect her at any cost. He stood there, hand shaking on his lightsaber and sweat pouring down his forehead.

The door opened…and Captain Raven was pointing his blaster pistol right at Xur. He looked lost, but as if he had a great conflict going on inside of him. "Kill…the…Je…no!" he shouted, seemingly trying to fight himself. Ahsoka looked on in horror from behind Xur as the clone kept his gun pointed. Raven's body buckled in many ways. "I…will…not…ahh!" he shouted once again.

Xur raised one hand. "Captain, what's going on? Talk to me!" he tried to reason with him. Raven grunted and shivered violently as he kept fighting himself.

"No…you're…my…friend...," he shrieked once again. This time, he slowly raised his weapon to the ceiling. "I will…never…do your…bidding!" he screamed, and then fired every shot he had in the gun towards the ceiling. Xur could not believe what he was witnessing, and he had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, Captain Rex ran through the door, carrying a blaster rifle, but he went straight for Raven, and knocked him cold with the butt of it. Xur was still wary, standing close to Ahsoka. Rex panted and looked to him. "You need to come with me, both of you…now!" he insisted. "It's happening!"

"What's happening?" Ahsoka shrieked. "What's wrong with him?"

Rex shook his head. "There's no time! The others are coming to kill you! If you don't move, you _will_ die!" Xur could sense that he was telling the truth, and he began to unhook Ahsoka from her medical bed in order for her to stand. He then helped her to her feet and slung her arm over his shoulder to assist her with walking.

"Here," he said, handing Ahsoka one of her lightsabers. "In case it really gets that bad." He then saw Captain Rex sling Raven over his shoulder and then checked the hallway for anyone. After a long look, he waved his hand for them to follow. Xur didn't wait to keep up, since he could sense the urgency that Rex was in. However, he couldn't just follow him out of blind faith. He had to know why. "Rex! Please tell me what's going on!"

The Captain of the 501st kept Raven over his shoulder as he cautiously proceeded through the hallways. "The Chancellor recently declared Order 66 across the GAR," he sighed and grunted under Raven's weight. "It calls for the extermination of all Jedi. So, as of now, every single Jedi is an enemy of the Republic."

Ahsoka was in so much shock that Xur had to help her keep moving. She worried for Obi-Wan, the other Jedi, and most of all for her former master, Anakin. They could all be dead by now, and the Jedi all but extinct. All the time she spent with the clones, and now they were slaughtering her only family that she had left.

Xur growled. "Why would the Chancellor do this?!"

Rex shook his head. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I will not obey that order, because I discovered it not too long ago,"

Ahsoka looked up to him as she used Xur to support her. "What? Discovered what?" she asked. Rex stopped at the corner of a junction.

He sighed heavily. "It was Fives. When General Skywalker and I were trapped behind the ray shield, he said no one would believe him. He was going to tell us about the plot, because he knew, he knew about Tup," Rex then shut his eyes and swallowed. "And then…Fox shot him. The bastard shot him without even thinking." Xur kept supporting Ahsoka's weight as they stayed behind Rex at the junction. Ahsoka placed one hand on Rex's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Rex, you can't blame yourself," she tried to help ease his pain. The clone of Jango Fett shook his head.

"We don't have time to worry about Fives right now. Anyway, I looked into Tup, and what Fives had talked about. Eventually I was on Kamino and I discovered the inhibitor chips inside of every clone's brain. They were a built in killswitch for something I didn't know at the time. I removed it just in time it seems," he finished. Xur nodded. That was why Rex could still retain himself. But Raven, he still had that chip inside of him, and he was fighting it. They had to remove it as fast as possible.

Rex waved his hand forward. "Come on now, the hangar is not far from here. Delta Squad has a ship waiting for us. And before you ask, yes Delta Squad won't be an issue because a chip was left out of their brains for reasons we don't know quite yet, but we have to move." Rex then lugged his way through the next hall, and Xur followed closely with Ahsoka.

However, just outside of the hangar, a clone patrol walked right past them. Suddenly, one turned and noticed Xur and Ahsoka behind Rex. In a maddening, almost blood curdling scream, he shouted, " _Kill the Jedi!_ "

Without hesitation, Rex killed two troopers and ducked. "Now!" he shouted. Out of fear and shock, Ahsoka raised her hand and fired off a menacing force push that killed every trooper on contact. Rex then rose to his feet and ran into the hangar, Xur and Ahsoka following. The togruta was panting now, and her last attack caused her to use up most of her energy to summon the amount of force energy that she unleashed.

"Hang with me!" Xur shouted as they ran through the hangar. He then could sense more troopers behind him, and they were coming quickly. He could see the gunship in the distance, and Delta Squad waiting to extract them. He then used every ounce of strength he had left in him to make himself run faster, almost dragging Ahsoka along with him. Blaster bolts then flew by his ear, and he still kept moving. The ship was so close now, and he could fail her now.

"Come on!" Boss shouted. Xur then picked up Ahsoka and gave her a good hurl, and Delta Squad caught her easily. He then turned and began to deflect incoming beams with his lightsabers, allowing Rex to get on to the delta gunship. Once everyone was aboard, Xur unleashed a massive force push, causing the troopers to fly backwards, giving him time to get aboard the ship. The doors shut quickly, and Scorch had the gunship up and out of the hangar. He then activated the cloaking device and activated the hyperdrive.

They had escaped.

* * *

The ship was silent. No one said a word. No one wanted to. No one planned to. It just stayed…quiet. However, the silence was not the only thing occupying Xur's ears. He was reaching out with his senses, across the galaxy and back to himself, trying to find something to explain what had just happened to them.

One thing that kept happening was his senses making a constant stop at Ahsoka before moving back out into the outside world, something he just couldn't prevent. It seemed almost natural, but it was madness inside of him. He then looked to Coruscant, the hub of the Jedi Order, just to look for anything different.

It hit him like a tidal wave.

The Jedi, the temple, the clones…they were all there. The temple was burning, the clones were shooting down knights, masters, padawans…even younglings. He felt almost every one of their individual deaths at once. But, he stayed strong. He needed to know why, and who caused this. He kept looking, he then saw the clones marching on the temple, and a hooded figure leading them, but his face was blacked out.

It then went back to the Chancellor's office…and he saw his master bring down the Chancellor wielding a red lightsaber. It all started to make sense now, but then it became less clear. He then saw the hooded figure appear again. Mace raised his lightsaber to strike the Chancellor down, but a blue blade whipped through his image…and Mace Windu was enveloped in a black mob.

"M-Master!" he shouted, and he grabbed a support handle above viciously until he realized where he was. Ahsoka rose to her feet slowly, as her ability to stand was still questionable.

"What?! What did you see?" she asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Xur shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He then paused and opened his eyes slowly.

"Palapatine. It was Palpatine," he said, still petrified from his vision. "He's the Sith Lord we've been looking for." Everyone then turned their heads towards Xur. He sighed and let go of the support handle, turning to face Ahsoka. The look of worry was still in her blue eyes.

"What? How is that possible?" she asked him.

"I knew something was up with him," Rex growled, getting a nod in agreement from Delta Squad. Xur then clenched his fists.

"And it seems like he found a replacement for Dooku," he added. Ahsoka looked confused, but was definitely mixed with anger and frustration.

"Could you see who it was?" she asked him.

Xur sighed. "No…but what I do know…is that he killed Windu," his eyes slowly moved towards a yellow color, away from the normal blue. It was then that Ahsoka understood why he was so shook up. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but sensed overwhelming anger towards this hooded figure that he saw.

"Listen to me Xur," she tried to reason with him. "You need to focus, and not let your emotions take over…yet," He hated to admit it, but she was right. He reversed the building dark side energies inside of him and then moved to the cockpit, where he found Fixer at the controls.

"How are we doing Fixer?" he asked. The clone commando kept focusing on the space in front of him as he flew.

"We're moving to Bail Organa's ship now. General Kenobi and Yoda are on board," he replied. Xur let out a sigh of relief. At least some made it out in time.

"Good, we'll be ready once we dock," he finished and then moved back into the main room. Rex, Boss, Scorch, Sev, and Ahsoka all awaited his answer. "We're near Organa's ship, and Obi Wan and Yoda are waiting for us on board." There was just a silent nod from every passenger, and Xur simply nodded with them as he walked back over to his seat.

* * *

The white hallway of the blockade runner was filled with mixed emotions, but all could agree that something very wrong was happening. Yoda, Obi-Wan, Bail Organa, Xur and Ahsoka walked along, and discussed the current crisis at hand.

"How many Jedi have managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asked. Xur shook his head.

"Ahsoka and I were the only two assigned to Raxus, so all we know of is us and you two unfortunately," he replied. "What about you, Master?"

The short but wise Yoda shook his head. "Heard from no one have we."

Bail growled in disgust. "I saw thousands of troopers attack the Jedi Temple, that's why I went looking for Yoda."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Have we had any contact from the temple?" she asked. Xur looked to Yoda, wishing to hear some sort of answer to this.

"Received a recorded retreat message, we have," he replied.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the temple, and says the war is over," Organa explained. Xur looked to Ahsoka, and she looked back to him. That was definitely not good at all. Any Jedi that fell for it would certainly be killed. Obi-Wan seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Well then we must go back! If there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed!" he reasoned. Bail seemed to be against it at first due to the current danger.

"I agree, also, I wish to find out more about what has happened, mainly who killed my former master," Xur added. With that, they began to depart for Coruscant.

* * *

Obi-Wan worked away at the Jedi Temple communication center, recording a new message to replace the one created by the troopers. Xur and Ahsoka stood side by side, looking through the doorway at what was left of their previous home. The wreckage was immense. Spots were beams impacted the walls filled the area. Statues crumbled, and pillars barely stayed intact. The zabrak was filled with sorrow and regret, but also anger and a wish for closure on the issue. He had to know who caused this. He had to know who killed his master. Ahsoka looked up to him with sympathetic eyes.

"Xur, I know how you feel, but revenge won't fix what has happened," she explained. "What's done is done."

He growled. "I refuse to just accept what has happened. How can you?"

Ahsoka looked away and back out to the temple. After a long pause, she answered. "I'm not going to lie to you. I've felt a presence, or vibe here. When Yoda mentioned the padawan who was killed by a lightsaber, I felt something…familiar."

The sound of Obi-Wan's boots could be heard from behind and they both turned to see him exit the communications room. "I've recalibrated the signal to warn all Jedi to stay away," he informed them.

Yoda nodded. "To discover the recalibration, a long time it will take," he responded. Obi-Wan then began to make his way towards them, but he took a wide turn towards the security recordings. Yoda's eyes widened. "If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find."

Xur then moved towards it with Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry master, but we can't just sit here and accept what has happened. We must know who is responsible," he replied and gave Obi-Wan a nod. Obi-Wan then accessed the recordings and flipped through them, looking for the right one. Ahsoka slowly joined Xur at his side as the blue blur flashed in front of them. Yoda closed his eyes and sighed heavily. The blur then became clear.

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped.

Ahsoka's heart stopped.

Xur's eyes couldn't keep their blue hue any longer.

Silence, horror, and rage were all that remained in each of their minds. It just didn't make sense, but it made absolute sense, the blue lightsaber that cut through Mace Windu, but how? How could one fall so far, so quickly? Questions flashed through their minds as Anakin Skywalker battled younglings, and killed every one of them, without mercy, and without any sort of regret. Xur couldn't even begin to imagine what Ahsoka was going through.

She felt everything. The look on her former master's face was nothing she had ever seen before. He wasn't the same Jedi; in fact, he was no longer a Jedi. That simple fact made her feel as if a part of her was ripped from her body, a large one at that. She couldn't decide if she was angry or in despair. In fact, she couldn't decide anything, even what her body was currently doing. The togruta's knees buckled, and Xur barely caught her in time before she hit the hard floor. Obi-Wan couldn't even acknowledge her.

"It can't be," he gasped in disbelief. "It can't be." The recording then moved to show Anakin kneeling before what looked to be the Chancellor, and he was being praised for completing his mission. Obi-Wan reached for the power button. "I can't watch anymore."

Xur looked down to Ahsoka to see that she had completely lost consciousness, and the shock of the images must have caused her to faint. He could only feel rage towards Anakin. He killed his master, and now has destroyed the only home he had left. Yoda drove his walking stick into the floor.

"Destroy the Sith, we must!" he urged. Obi-Wan marched towards Yoda.

"Send me to kill the Emperor," he pleaded in a shaky voice. "I will not kill Anakin."

Xur held Ahsoka in his arms, but looked up slowly, his yellow eyes clearly visible. "I will." The two Jedi masters looked back to him in horror. Xur didn't falter. "Look at what he's done. I don't care what relationship we used to have. He's no longer the Anakin I knew."

Yoda nodded. "Right you are, but your rage, clouds your judgement it does." Xur shook his head.

"I don't care who you send me to kill. I'll get the job done I assure you," he replied. Obi-Wan then looked to Yoda, expecting an answer.

"To face this Darth Sidious Obi-Wan, strong enough, you are not," he replied. The Jedi Master sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know where the Emperor has sent him, I don't know where to look!" he pleaded for Yoda to change his mind. The green Jedi looked to the fainted Ahsoka.

"Use your feelings, and with the help of Master Tano, find him you will," he answered. "Master Eon, with me you will come to destroy the Emperor."

"Yes Master," he replied, and Yoda began to make his way out of the room, leaving them alone. Xur looked down to Ahsoka, who was still out cold. He shifted his eyes to Obi-Wan who looked as if he was being torn in two. "You'll find him Kenobi, and when you do, I can guarantee that Ahsoka will be ready to stand by your side."

Obi-Wan looked down towards his feet. "It's not her I'm worried about. I'm just afraid of what Anakin has become."

Xur nodded. "When you get the chance…you must kill him, for the sake of the galaxy, and," he looked down to Ahsoka. "For her sake, make sure she comes back in one piece."

Obi-Wan gave him the most reassuring look he had ever seen. "Now that is something I will do everything in my power to achieve."

* * *

 **Well, there's the cliffhanger's answer for you. I'll explain more as this story slowly wraps up if you're still a bit confused, don't worry. If you enjoyed, please leave a review, follow/fav, all that good stuff. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Battle of the Heroes

**Chapter 8: Battle of the Heroes**

Ahsoka couldn't believe what had transpired in the last two days. Her world had been turned upside down, and nothing seemed to be the same. She was once a protector of the most powerful force in the galaxy, and now she was running from it. The Jedi were dead, and her former master was the one who killed them.

How could he? It wasn't like Anakin to turn on his allies. It didn't make sense for him to suddenly wish the death of what friends he had left. The togruta didn't know what to think. All she could remember was seeing the recording and then fading to black. She then woke up to Obi-Wan, who told her that they had to find Anakin before he killed anyone else, and end him if necessary. She didn't know if she was ready to do that yet. Ahsoka had never seen Anakin since they left for Raxus, so some good part in him could still be latched on to, and she was going to try that first.

However, if he did turn out to be this brutal murderer that he seemed to be, she would be ready to defend herself surely. But, the idea of killing him was still at the darkest corner of her mind that she could find.

She and Obi-Wan spoke to Padme, who they knew last saw him. Ahsoka tried to convince her to reveal his location to them, but she refused to tell them. This now led to the two Jedi sneaking aboard her ship and hiding in a storage compartment, which is where they sat now. They both didn't make eye contact. Their eyes stayed trained to the floor, unable to speak about what was happening to their world.

The togruta could tell where the ship jumped out of hyperspace to, since the turbulence through the atmosphere was heavy. He senses allowed her to see where they were, and it was the planet Mustafar. Why Anakin was on Mustafar was beyond her, but she felt a dark presence in the planet. The Dark Side was the only law here, and she could tell that Obi-Wan sensed it as well.

They then felt the ship land, and heard the loading ramp open up. Footsteps then rumbled past them, and they both knew that Padme rushed out of the ship. Obi-Wan looked to Ahsoka. "I'm going to need you to go out first. He won't be hostile towards you as he will to me upon sight. Maybe you can get through to him," he suggested.

Ahsoka nodded. "I agree Master, I definitely will try," she replied. The togruta then sensed her Master's anger close by, and she gave Obi-Wan a quick nod before opening the door to the storage compartment. She then made her way out, using the force to shut it back closed. Her forehead suddenly began to sweat as nervousness set in, not to mention the extreme heat that came with the planet. She progressed down the hall until she saw the loading ramp, where she slowly appeared from behind the wall.

There she saw him. Padme was in a deep conversation with him, but she could sense her desperation and his growing frustration. She began to walk down the ramp.

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi-," Anakin paused. He flashed his eyes upwards and noticed his former apprentice making her way down the ramp. Her look was lethal. Her eyes seemingly tried to bore a hole into his mind the closer she got to him. "Ahsoka?" he asked.

The togruta stopped at the end of the ramp and crossed her arms while Padme whipped her head around to see her. She was shocked to see her present with them. Ahsoka didn't answer.

Anakin then walked past Padme and closer to her. As soon as he was within 15 feet of her, she reached for one of her lightsabers. "That's close enough," she threatened, grasping her saber. He didn't dare to take another step.

"Ahsoka, listen to me, it's not what it seems," he explained. "What Obi-Wan told you is a lie. He's trying to turn you against me."

Ahsoka began to bare her teeth. "Obi-Wan didn't tell me anything. I saw everything…I saw that you mercilessly slaughtered Jedi…padawans…younglings!"

Anakin's expression began to turn towards anger. "You don't know what you saw,"

"I know exactly what I saw!" she shouted. Anakin's breathing intensified as his rage built. "I saw the Anakin I knew turn to the Dark Side. I saw him bow before Darth Sidious and pledge to destroy the Jedi!" She didn't even want to try to turn him back at this point. Her rage towards him was far too much. Padme couldn't believe what was happening.

Anakin pointed at her with a stern finger. "I don't want to hear any more about what you think you saw. The Jedi Order turned against me, don't you turn against me!"

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber, but did not yet ignite it. "How dare you blame the Jedi for your selfish actions! I will never serve you as long as I breathe!" she shouted. Padme had had enough and ran for Anakin, tears covering her face.

"Anakin! Stop now, come back! I love you!" she shouted, except his eyes weren't trained on her, but they burned with fiery rage above.

He took a few steps back and stared her down. "Liar!" he yelled. Padme then looked back to her ship and saw Obi-Wan standing atop the ramp. She looked back to Anakin and saw vicious intentions across his face. "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" he shouted and then grabbed ahold of her throat with the force. Ahsoka ignited both of her lightsabers and jumped after Anakin. He was forced to release her and activate his own to parry her attack while Padme fell to the ground unconscious. Anakin used a powerful force push to send her back the way she came, and she landed next to Obi-Wan, deactivating her lightsabers. Anakin looked to Padme's fallen body and then back to Obi-Wan. "You turned them against me!" he shouted in vain.

Obi-Wan stared Anakin down in disgust. "You have done that yourself!" Ahsoka returned her lightsabers to her belt and crossed her arms.

Anakin began to circle them and shed his robe. "You will not take her from me!" he shouted back.

Obi-Wan shed his robe as well and began to circle, keeping their distance. "Your anger and lust for power have already done that. You've allowed this…dark lord to twist your mind until now…until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

Ahsoka kept herself at the ready as Obi-Wan prepared for the showdown. Anakin kept circling. "Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi," he looked to Ahsoka. "And I thought you would too," the togruta rolled her eyes in disgust. "I do not fear the Dark Side as you do!" Obi-Wan finally reached Padme's body, and felt that she was still alive. Anakin then looked away from them. "I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire!"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "You're new empire?!" Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Don't make me destroy you both!" he threatened.

Ahsoka growled. "Try me!"

Obi-Wan shook his head and shrugged. "Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"

The new Sith Lord didn't look back. "If you both refuse to join me, then you are my enemy!"

The two Jedi grabbed their weapons. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must," he declared and readied himself.

"You will try," Anakin growled. Three lightsabers ignited behind him and he executed a spectacular backflip, igniting his and engaging his former allies.

* * *

Xur was running faster than he ever had. 10 minutes ago he was with Yoda, making their way through the senate building to the Chancellor's office. Now, he had just cut down around 30 clone troopers while Yoda made his way through the air ducts to reach Palpatine before he escaped.

His senses screamed to him that Yoda was in danger, and he had little time to intercept them. The hallway that led to the office seemed like the longest he had ever traveled down, and he could hear Palpatine's laugh. He increased his speed and was in the doorway in a matter of seconds. On instinct, he launched a powerful force push after the Dark Lord, and it caught him off guard just enough for him to fly backwards. Xur then looked to his left and saw Yoda unconscious on the floor.

"Eon!" he heard the gnarled voice of Sidious from across the room. Xur met his yellow eyes with his own and deactivated his helmet, showing his face. The Darth growled.

"I'm sorry I had to interrupt your fun Sidious, but I've got you on top of my hit list right now," he replied. "And I need to get a bit of revenge as well." Sidious angrily flipped forward in an attempt to escape the way Xur had appeared, but the zabrak jumped out in front of him.

He looked him straight in the eye. "If you're so powerful," he drew both of his dual-bladed lightsabers. "Why leave?" he then ignited them to show the crimson red hue they were currently retaining.

Sidious smiled. "You will not stop me. Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us!" he snarled and ignited his own lightsaber.

Xur shook his head. "My power is limitless, and that's why you fear me," he then activated his helmet and spun both of his lightsabers. "Because I can be just as powerful as you!" Sidious raised his lightsaber above his head and waited for Xur to get close enough before he lunged forward, but Xur blocked it using one of his own. He then used the other blade to swing for his head, but Sidious ducked and flipped backwards onto the Chancellor's platform. Xur chased him and swung hard, but was only blocked. Sidious growled while their lightsabers locked and Xur kept a calm and composed face as they began to exchange blows.

The platform then began to rise into the senate chamber as they kept trying to break through each other's defenses, jumping and flipping around the small platform as they tried to gain an advantage over the other.

* * *

Ahsoka backed up through a hallway in the mining building as Anakin pressed the attack, forcing her to defend the whole way through. Her two lightsabers danced around as she blocked each and every one of her former master's strikes until they came into a large room with a long table in the center. Obi-Wan was chasing after them from behind as he was set back earlier.

The togruta then back flipped up onto the table and awaited his next attack. However, he was able to jump over her, and once she turned around, he grasped her throat tightly with his robotic hand. Air failed to reach her lungs as she gasped; her back bending backwards as he pushed her forward. It was at this point that she saw the Anakin she knew was dead. His eyes burned with murder and hatred for her, something she never thought she would see with him.

It was at this point she realized that Vader had killed Anakin.

Vader's grip on her throat didn't cease, and she could feel her need for air increasing quickly. When her lips began to turn blue, Obi-Wan came up from behind and kicked the Sith down with both legs, and Vader was forced to release her. The togruta gasped for air and fell off the table, landing hard and flat on the ground. Obi-Wan and Vader then engaged each other, giving Ahsoka time to recover, and she definitely needed it. Her neck was on fire, and she was sure that it was injured in some way.

She crawled along the floor and grabbed her two lightsabers that she had dropped before she rose back to her feet and jumped back into the battle.

* * *

Senate platforms flew above his head as Darth Sidious ripped them out of the side of the wall. Xur kept moving, jumping from platform to platform and avoiding each one with ease. Sidious' laugh could be heard echoing across the chamber as he slowly made his way up the levels. He was one level below him however when one caught him by surprise, and he dodged it just fast enough for it to only catch his feet. He flipped forward and landed hard on his helmet.

He slowly regained his focus and figured out a way to reach Sidious much faster. He waited for the next platform to be thrown at him, and then caught it midair with the force. Using what he had, he got it to spin very quickly before sending it back towards the dark lord. Frustrated, Sidious used a quick force push to throw it just of course for him to jump out of the way, but he fell a few levels down. He landed gracefully, but could not see where Xur was at the moment, until the Jedi came flying in from above and drew a single and dual-bladed lightsaber.

It was at this point that Sidious fired off force lightning, and the surprise of the attack caused Xur to drop both of them down the chamber. He quickly used the force to absorb the lightning, and he held it at bay with great strength. Sidious used everything he had to hold Xur back, but the strength that his rage supplied him with allowed him to slowly make his way towards him.

"I will destroy you!" Xur screamed as he slowly pushed forward. "You are going to die!" For Sidious, if this were any other Jedi, he would've won at this point. However, this was no normal Jedi. Xur was not vulnerable to corruption, and he would gain nothing from his own death.

Xur was right when he said Sidious feared him.

The zabrak kept pushing forward, his rage fueling every inch he gained. Sidious' only chance was obvious. As soon as Xur was only inches away, he caused the lightning to explode, and they both flew back violently. Xur plummeted down the chamber, his body bouncing off of platforms, and eventually the Chancellor's before he used the force to cushion his landing just in time.

His bones were burning like a cauldron as he lay still, unable to move for a few seconds. He then heard Yoda's footsteps behind his head. "Hurry we must, ran out of time we have!" he ushered him up, and Xur slowly rose to his feet despite the protest every part of his body made. Yoda then moved forward quickly through an opening below, and Xur slowly followed, knowing that he had failed and darkness would now descend across the galaxy.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka found themselves sharing a floating platform above molten lava while Vader stood atop a lava harvesting droid, slowly approaching them. As soon as he got close, he lunged forward towards Obi-Wan, and the two Jedi exchanged parries. Ahsoka tried to add her own attacks, but Vader was quick to use the force to keep her reeling back, away from the battle. She grew increasingly frustrated until Obi-Wan and Vader ceased to attack each other and they stared, paused in place.

Vader looked to Ahsoka. "I expected much more out of my former padawan!" he shouted. "I thought you would agree that the Jedi Order was corrupt!"

The togruta slashed her lightsaber in front of her. "Of course it was corrupt, but the Sith are only worse, and you were the one who taught me that!"

The fallen Jedi growled. "I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" Obi-Wan shook his head in disgust.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" he retorted.

"You lie! It is the Jedi who are evil!"

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. He still believed in Anakin; that he could triumph over this Darth Vader who was corrupting his mind. However, it seemed like Vader had won, and Anakin was no longer the boy he had trained. He was truly a Sith. He snarled. "Well then you are lost!" The two platforms then parted to move out of the way of another that was floating in the lava river. When they came close, Vader looked straight into Obi-Wan's eyes.

"This is the end for you my master," he finished. Obi-Wan was now prepared to do what was right, and he readied himself for the next barrage of attacks. However, Ahsoka lunged first and Vader used a force push to send her flying off the platform and careening towards the lava. Screaming in pure terror, Ahsoka then stopped just above as Obi-Wan grabbed onto her with the force. Vader flipped above and onto his platform and he had to parry his attacks before getting the togruta safely onto land. He then jumped to the sloped shore and stood above, looking down at Vader.

Ahsoka was slowly rising to her feet as she saw Obi-Wan standing over him, waiting for him to strike. "It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" he shouted below. Vader didn't break his stare as the platform floated to the shore.

"You underestimate my power!" he shouted. Ahsoka looked on in great fear for Obi-Wan.

"Don't try it!" he warned. Vader took no regard to his warning and launched himself up in the air, seemingly trying to get behind Obi-Wan. Ahsoka watched in horror as Vader's legs and one good arm were severed from him by Obi-Wan, and he landed in a ruined heap of the torso he had left. Vader groaned in pain as he tried to keep himself from sliding down the slope with his robotic arm. Ahsoka slowly walked to Obi-Wan's side to see that Vader had nothing but rage in his eyes as he looked above, broken.

Obi-Wan's tears couldn't hide any longer. "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!" Ahsoka couldn't hold back tears either as her former master lay there, broken and destined to die in front of them. Obi-Wan didn't stop. "Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!" he then pointed to Ahsoka. "You trained one of the greatest Jedi we've ever known, and you failed her too!"

The togruta looked down in despair and spotted Anakin's lightsaber, not belonging to Vader anymore, so she picked it up off the smoldering ground. She then moved her eyes from the saber and then back to Vader. "You were the greatest teacher I could ever have! I was honored to be by your side!" she cried for the life she would never get back, and the friend she was forced to kill.

Vader looked up to them both, his eyes corrupted and yellow. "I hate you!" he shouted in vain. Obi-Wan looked on to him in tears, his heart wrenched and torn to pieces.

"You were my brother Anakin…I loved you!" he cried. Then, for a second he could've sworn that he saw Anakin fight back Vader, and look up to him behind his corrupted eyes in sorrow and regret for his actions. However, he had drifted too close to the lava and his clothing caught fire. His body was then engulfed in flames, and his screams were the only thing they heard. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka couldn't bear to watch anymore, and they slowly walked away, back to Padme's ship.

* * *

 **And that'll do it. I didn't want to make either of these battles too long, since action gets difficult to describe. I hope I made these battles at least interesting! If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading, and the Epilogue will be released tomorrow!**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept," the wise Master Yoda spoke. The table aboard the blockade runner was occupied by Obi-Wan, Bail Organa, Ahsoka, and Xur along with Yoda as they spoke of what the future of Anakin's children would be. Xur looked down at his feet, still unable to keep his mind off of revenge against the Empire. Ahsoka kept her eyes forward trying to keep her mind off of what had happened on Mustafar.

Bail spoke first. "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us," he finished. No one opposed his offer.

Obi-Wan flashed his eyes upward. "And what of the boy?"

Yoda turned in his chair. "To Tatooine, to his family, send him,"

The Jedi nodded in agreement, although still shaken up over the past events. "I will take the child and watch over him," Obi-Wan agreed. Ahsoka nodded, but Xur was still trained on his feet. She could sense the conflict within him, but had no idea what exactly was going on. Bail and Obi-Wan then rose.

"Until the time is right, disappear we will," Yoda concluded. With that, Bail exited the room, but Yoda stopped Obi-Wan. Ahsoka turned her chair towards Xur.

"Are you OK?" she asked. Xur's eyes flashed around a bit, but still kept his head down, looking towards the floor, slouched in his chair. He sighed heavily.

"You know how they say everything happens for a reason?" he asked, still not looking at her. Ahsoka flashed her eyes to the right and then nodded. Xur shook his head and shut his eyes. "Maybe Anakin was never meant to bring balance to the force,"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "What are you saying?"

Xur slowly opened his eyes and brought his head up. "I was thinking…that maybe…that person…" he then looked right at her. "…was me," Ahsoka narrowed her eyes while Xur kept his eyes on her.

She shook her head. "But on Mortis…he was able to do the impossible," she tried to reason, but he looked back down towards his feet. His mind was always going back to Mortis. What he saw left a print on his mind that will never be erased.

"On Mortis I was able to fight the Son's power. Anakin couldn't do that," he reasoned. "When I fought Sidious, he feared me...because deep down he knew that he would never turn me, and at that point I was his equal," he then looked back into her blue eyes. "Ahsoka, I'm meant to destroy the Sith, because I'm the one thing the Sith fear."

Ahsoka shook her head. "But you can't defeat the Empire by yourself. You have nothing to fight it with,"

Xur chuckled. "The Empire has the upper hand now, but trust me, I'm going to bring it to its knees," he gritted his teeth. "I will destroy the thing that destroyed my world, and out of the ashes the Jedi will rise…The New Order," he finished.

Ahsoka scoffed. "And your plan is?"

Xur shook his head. "I'm going to rebuild the Republic."

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

Vader slowly walked towards the fallen Jedi, his lightsaber drawn. The Jedi lay flat, groaning in pain. The dark lord then gripped his throat with the force and raised him into the air.

"I sense someone far more powerful nearby," he said in his robotic voice. "Where is your master?!" he demanded. The Jedi grasped at his neck and struggled for breath.

"The Dark Side has clouded your mind, you killed my Master years ago!" he replied, still struggling for air. Vader raised his lightsaber for the final blow.

"Then now, you will share his fate!" Suddenly, it was ripped from his hands, causing him to look back. There he saw a small boy holding his lightsaber, defending himself. Vader could sense the power in the boy, and it was great.

"A son?" he asked rhetorically.

"Run!" the Jedi shouted, but Vader quickly crushed his neck with the force and he lay dead. The boy was shocked by his father's death, and held Vader's saber out in front. The dark lord tried to approach the boy without scaring him off or prompting him to attack. His power was immense for his age, reminding him of…he shoved that thought into the darkest corner of his mind. Soon, Stormtroopers caught up to him, and seeing the boy with his saber prompted them to aim their blasters at the boy. Realizing his potential, Vader ripped the saber out of his hands and cut down each of the troopers.

He then approached the boy, fear still in his eyes. "Come with me, more will be here soon."

* * *

 **And that's the end. ROTS is finished! I am happy to have finally completed this story after working on it since August, and I think I'm pretty happy with it! This is now where everything will begin to change dramatically from the normal universe. I hope you'll have time to check out** _ **The Globalist**_ **when it launches! If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for sticking with me on this one!**


End file.
